Sugar
by Roussel-san
Summary: [Au/ Yaoi] [JyushiTodo] Todomatsu Matsuno, ha sido involucrado erróneamente en una serie de problemas, desde la reciente muerte de su hermano mayor, Matsuno Osomatsu. Con la llegada de Jyushimatsu a su vida, ambos intentaran resolver todos los misterios detrás de la muerte de su hermano mayor. "— Sugar...¿Que es lo que significa para ti?"
1. No feelings, no sugar

¡Salut! ¡Fandom de Osomatsu-san!

(Quien me conozca sabe de mis saludos extraños)

Yo avise que subiría un fanfic con una pareja que me llama mucho la atención pero de la cual no veo NADA mas que algunos lemmons (en Wattpad) y/o como parejas secundarias. ¡Mi preciado JyushiTodo/TodoJyushi!Y como no vi nada de ellos como protagonistas me dije: "¡Me haré mi propia historia todo Jyushi! ¡Con romance, misterio y violencia!"

Y aquí estoy ahoraaaa :) (¡Con esta van tres historias de Osomatsu-san! ¡Y quiero hacer una hetero también para los pobres amantes de ellos que pareciera tiene poco que leer :c! ¡Me matare escribiendo pero no me importa!)

Esta historia esta basada en una canción que me gusta mucho: _"Sugar de Robin Schulz"._

¡A lo que vamos!

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc, lamento las molestias. Todo lo que no entiendas ahora, lo entenderás después.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto " **-XSugarX-"** son separaciones especiales para este, nada mas por ahora, mas que violencia.

* * *

 _Se dice que una noche lluviosa es la mejor manera de cometer un crimen. Nadie sale a mirar, las personas no quieren mojarse._

 _El viento y la fuertes gotas no dejaran que escuchen tus gritos de ayuda. Y finalmente la lluvia se llevara tu sangre, para no dejar rastro de un accidente._

 _— ¿Verdad?—la mirada escarlata se fijo en su acompañante sonrió de manera retorcida._

 _— Es una buena filosofía para alguien que va a morir ¿Tienes unas ultimas palabras?_

 _El sonido de una pistola recargando hizo eco en aquel callejón._

 _Lo pensó._

 _— Mmm...¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo!—cerro los ojos pensando en algo, chocando su puño con su otra mano extendida— Siempre me lo he preguntado pero... **"Sugar"...¿Que es lo que significa para ti?**_

 _El arma fue apuntada contra su persona._

 _Mas este solo le dedico una sonrisa con parsimonia._

 _— Este es tu fin Matsuno Osomatsu._

 _Sonrió con todos los dientes mirando el arma dirigida hacia el._

 _El ruido de una bala fue acallado por las fuertes gotas de lluvia._

 **-XSugarX-**

 **Sugar**

 **Capítulo 1: No feelings, no sugar.**

Era una mañana fría, la niebla cubría la ciudad empañando ligeramente la ventana de la habitación en donde estaba. Su aliento se mezclaba con el frió de su hogar, dando paso al vapor que salía tranquilamente de sus labios. Parecía dormido de alguna forma, mas sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, fijos en algún punto de la casa.

Parpadeo una vez.

Su vista se fijó en el cuadro frente a él, adornado con algunos inciensos, velas y flores. La imagen de aquella persona tan importante para él, ahora en blanco y negro…

— Así que…ya paso una semana… ¿Verdad nii-san? —fueron las únicas palabras que había soltado, incluso creyó que no había hablado hacía varios días.

Tampoco tenía con quien hacerlo.

Se levantó del suelo en donde había estado sentado durante algunas horas y camino rumbo a su cuarto, pasando junto a la habitación, cerrada con candado, de aquella persona que ya había abandonado este mundo.

Una verdadera desgracia.

 _Osomatsu Matsuno aún tenía mucho por que vivir, solo tenía veinte años._

Todomatsu pensaba en aquello muy seguido.

Oh quizá, solo desde hacía una semana.

Exactamente la semana más extraña de toda su vida.

Un lunes estaba cenando con su hermano mayor como casi nunca lo hacía y al día siguiente le avisaban que el mismo había sido asesinado. Casi no se lo creyó cuando la policía llamo a su puerta ese martes por la noche, el solo estaba realizando su tarea tranquilamente cuando todo ocurrió.

Aun tenía plasmada la imagen de las luces policiacas frente a su casa.

Rojo.

Azul.

Rojo.

Azul.

No pudo ver su rostro en el reconocimiento, las autoridades dijeron que jamás podría reconocerlo como estaba. Se le hizo extraño ¿Cómo sabían que era Osomatsu entonces? ¿Por el ADN? Era lo más probable.

Aun así, solo le quedo pagar el ataúd y el funeral.

El muy cretino se había atrevido a morir, sabiendo que era caro morirse hoy en día.

Le dieron la semana libre en su trabajo a medio tiempo, el _Suutaba_ , para que pudiera velar a su hermano de manera tranquila. Pues él era su única familia, su madre ya había muerto hacía muchos años y jamás había conocido a su padre. Y también ocuparse un poco más de su último año de escuela, sabían que con todo esto sumado, era una situación difícil para el joven de diecisiete años.

Pero no se equivoquen. No estaba triste por la perdida.

Era extraño. Pero por más que pensara en su semana libre, no podía ponerse triste. Era como si su muerte no le afectase ni un poco, aun cuando le había tenido un cariño inmenso, algo le impedía si quiera derramar una lágrima por él.

Por momentos se sintió algo hipócrita, pero quiso atribuirlo todo a que su hermano estaba muy pocas veces en casa. De todas formas, la vida ya lo castigaba con su miedo a la oscuridad, suponía que su hermano mayor le haría bromas como buen espíritu chocarrero.

Bueno su hermano decía que ser fantasma debería haber sido genial.

El lunes siguiente volvió a su trabajo, pues estando solo y aun ser un estudiante, el dinero no le sobraba. En su trabajo en el _Suutaba_ le preguntaban su estado de ánimo, le preguntaron si quería más días libres para relacionar los hechos recientes. Pero el solo respondió con un:

" _Estoy bien, son cosas que pasan"_

Y así todos los días hasta el jueves de la segunda semana.

Mejor dicho hoy.

Pues el joven de ojos claros luego de admirar la foto en blanco y negro de su hermano mayor, fue a vestirse a su habitación con el uniforme de la escuela. Iba a abrocharse los botones del abrigo, pero algo en su habitación le hizo cambiar de parecer.

Tomo entre sus manos una sudadera de color rojo brillante.

— Osomatsu nii-san solía ponerse esta todo el tiempo cuando iba en la escuela —acaricio un poco la tela con sus dedos para luego dejarlo donde estaba. Había descartado una idea extraña de su mente— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ni muerto me pondré esa cosa! ¡Él dormía con esa sudadera! ¡Seguro y apesta!

No era mentira y hasta cierto punto, le daba repelús.

No se la pondría para recordar a su hermano, había mejores formas.

No lo haría.

No, ni pensarlo.

.

.

.

Salió con ella puesta por debajo de su uniforme, completamente rojo de vergüenza.

 **-XSugarX-**

Al llegar a la escuela todos le hicieron muchas preguntas, pues él era bastante popular, en especial con las chicas de su clase. También le preguntaron por aquella extraña sudadera roja.

— Era de mi hermano y yo…solo quería usarla en su memoria —al terminar de decir aquello, todas las chicas de la clase le miraron con ternura, comenzó a abrazarlo hasta donde podía colarse.

— ¡Totty es tan lindo!

— ¡No te preocupes estamos para ti!

— ¡Ternurita!

Esos y más comentarios se oyeron entre el tumulto de chicas que se había arremolinado sobre el joven de ojos rosas. Se sintió mal utilizar a su hermano mayor muerto de esa manera.

Luego sintió los pechos de una chica en partes donde no debería sentirlos y se le pasó.

— " _Bueno, Osomatsu nii-san no era el más santo de todos~"_ — recordó las veces que su hermano lo utilizo para conquistar chicas, diciendo que era un buen hermano mayor. Una sonrisa boba se posó en su rostro.

 _Unos ojos oscuros le miraban con ira desde la puerta del salón_.

 **-XSugarX-**

¿¡Qué diablos le sucedía a ese sujeto!?

Con un golpe brusco se libró del agarre del más alto.

Comenzó a caminar hecho una furia por el pasillo, no quería ni verle la cara a ese desgraciado. Él que solo quería un receso tranquilo para almorzar y pensar en lo próximo que haría, para que llegara el maldito del que se hacía llamar "su pretendiente" a echarle en cara que le estaba siendo "infiel".

¡Infiel su puta madre!

Él ni si quiera fue a prestarle apoyo el día en su hermano se murió. Que no sintiera aun el pésame de su muerte no significaba que no hubiera necesitado algo de apoyo de aquel que alguna vez llamo "mejor amigo".

— ¡Matsuno Todomatsu vuelve aquí! —pero el de ojos rosas hizo oídos sordos, dando pasos pesados para escapar de ahí— ¡Todomatsu!

Le volvió a agarra del brazo, logrando que el más bajo se girara, mostrándole una cara llena de enojo.

— ¡Atsushi entiéndelo! No tienes motivos para encerrarme en tu mundo, éramos solo amigos ¡Nada más! —completamente enfurecido— Que tu comenzaras a pasarte película no significaba que fuéramos algo realmente.

Atsushi no tenía ninguna autoridad para decirle con quien podía o no juntarse.

Nunca fuero algo.

— ¡Pero podríamos! —intento convencerlo— ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Puedo darte el mundo si él lo que quieres, pero no me dejes! —uggg era horriblemente pesado.

— ¡No me interesa! ¡Acéptalo, no te amé, no te amo y no te amare! ¡JAMAS! —Todomatsu no se cortó ni un poco, no tenía por qué ser una buena persona con ese acosador.

— ¡Totty!

Aun le llamaba, pero él no contestaba. Era demasiado insistente para su gusto. Se retiró del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, aun ignorando los gritos de aquel castaño al que alguna vez llamo amigo.

Su almuerzo estaba arruinado.

 **-XSugarX-**

Salió de la escuela con mal sabor de boca.

Aparte de esa estúpida pelea con Atsushi, había reprobado, no uno, si no tres exámenes. Realmente el trabajo sumado a la muerte del primogénito de la familia le había afectado de alguna manera.

Escucho rugir su estómago.

Recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

— ¡Atsushi de mierda! ¡Espero te atropelle tu propio auto! —aún estaba enojado. Las pocas personas que transitaban por el lugar le miraron extrañados.

Abrió su bolso escolar rebuscando entre sus cosas. Miro los exámenes con calificaciones rojas y suspiro ante ellos. Encontró lo que buscaba entre tantos papeles, su inseparable celular.

— Al menos tu no vas a dejarme —le hablo al teléfono, restregándolo contra su rostro como su fuera un objeto preciado. Por qué lo era. Al menos para él.

Lo encendió mirando la hora e ignorando las miles de notificaciones que tenía. Suponía que todas tenían que ver con un: _"Te doy mis más sinceras condolencias"_

 _18:34 PM._

Su turno en el Suutaba no era hasta las 7:30 PM. Aún tenía un pequeño tiempo para "almorzar".

Se sentó en una banca de un pequeño parque cercano. Saco de bolso una pequeña cajita de color rosa, un bento* que su vecina, una anciana muy cariñosa, le había dado esa mañana. Puesto que creyó que el muchacho no tendría tiempo con todos los acontecimientos recientes de su vida.

— Aquí voy… ¡Gracias por la…comida*…! —su voz se detuvo al ver lo que contenía el bento.

Junto al arroz y las verduras…había salchichas picadas en forma de pequeños pulpitos.

Eran los favoritos de su hermano mayor.

— Supongo que…puedo llegar a casa a cocinarme algo…—le puso la tapa a su bento, parándose de la banca.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle a su trabajo.

Sabía que su vecina no tenía malas intenciones, él amaba ese tipo de comidas también. Pero en su interior aquello le molestaba. Le molestaba saber que su hermano y el no compartirían más esas pequeñas comidas que preparaban juntos.

Volvió a mirar su bento y suspiro con cansancio.

Era tan incómodo.

Pero sería un desperdicio no comérselo, después de todo, su vecina había pensado en el cuándo lo hizo.

Miro hacia todos lados para ver si podía dárselo a un vagabundo o algo por el estilo. Pero lo único que vio fue a las personas pasar a su lado, metidos en sus propios asuntos e incluso había algunos que iban comiendo en el camino.

Arrugo la nariz al ver a esas personas. Le estaban presumiendo que ellos tenían comida y el no.

Comida en otro sentido, pues no la quería.

Pero algo le llamo la atención.

Uno de aquellos sujetos, iba con un andar extraño. Lo observo caminar en su dirección, usaba un chaleco negro, una camiseta amarilla, shorts hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras y gruesas. No podía ver bien su rostro porque tenía la capucha del chaleco puesta, pero si veía la mano en su estómago.

El chico paso junto él.

Soltó un rugido de su estómago de manera sonora.

— ¡Hey tú! —le tomo del hombro, el chico de chaleco negro se sobresaltó ante esto— Ten, te ganaste un almuerzo gratis hoy —dicho esto, empujo el bento contra el pecho del muchacho.

Este miro el bento un rato y luego al de ojos rosas.

— ¿En serio me lo das? —pregunto con un tono algo alegre.

— Si, toma, comételo. Yo tengo cosas que hacer —dicho esto se dio media vuelta para dirigirse finalmente a su trabajo.

— ¡Espera! —le grito el chico del otro lado de la calle. El castaño se giró unos segundos a verle— ¿¡Cómo te llamas!?

Se tapó la boca para reírse, pues de alguna manera se le hizo algo tierno.

— ¡Me llamo Matsuno Todomatsu! —sonrió al ver que el de camisa amarilla reía del otro lado.

Finalmente se fue del lugar.

Mas ya había llamado la atención de alguien más.

— _Jefe lo encontramos, el cabrón no se escapara de nosotros esta vez —_ hablo una voz profunda a un teléfono.

— _Espero así sea…y no como la última vez._

La llamada se cortó.

 **-XSugarX-**

 _Paso, paso._

Salió del trabajo muy tarde ese día, la jornada había sido pesada, mas por que debía recuperar muchos días perdidos de trabajo. Caminando por las calles oscuras con una bolsa de compras, no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento le saldría el espíritu de su hermano atormentándolo.

 _Paso, paso._

Seguro le diría cosas como: _"¿¡Cómo te atreves a usarme para conseguir mujeres, pequeña escoria!? ¡Te voy a atormentar toda la noche por ello! ¡Y serás maldecido con diez años de virginidad absoluta!"._

Vale, se estaba pasando películas, pero la oscuridad de las calles no le estaba dejando pensar con normalidad.

 _Paso, paso._

De repente, un sonido de algo cayendo se escuchó detrás de él.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente con una cara de horror.

— " _¡Me van a matar! ¡Me van a matar! ¡Mi hermano me estará esperando con un látigo en el infierno!"_ —pensaba el menor, mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Por un segundo se imaginó a su hermano con cuerno y cola.

Pero del lugar del ruido no salieron más que un par de gatos saltando.

Todomatsu quedo en blanco.

— Diablos soy un miedoso…—se rio de sí mismo, continuando con su camino.

 _Paso, paso._

 _ **Alto.**_

Tiro las compras al suelo de golpe.

Miro hacia al frente al ver a dos hombres con caras de asesinos seriales.

— Eh…Yo…—no sabía que decir, estaba en shock total.

Los hombres se rieron de la cara de pánico que el chico poseía.

— Hemos venido a arreglar cuentas, _Sugar…_ —hablo el primero, de apariencia robusta y calvo. El segundo quien tenía la cara tatuada se rio a su lado.

¿Sugar?

— ¿P-Pero quienes son ustedes? ¿D-D-De q-que cuentas h-hablan? —pregunto temblando de pies a cabeza. Por lo menos pudo pronuncias algo.

— ¡No te hagas el que no sabes Matsuno Osomatsu! —grito el del tatuaje, asustando más a Todomatsu.

Y al mismo tiempo dejándolo confundido.

— ¿Oso…matsu? —vale, si, tenían una cara muy parecida, pero había diferencia de altura y el color de ojos era distinto. No podía ser posible que lo confundieran con su hermano mayor de la noche a la mañana— ¡No sé de qué me hablan, Osomatsu está muerto! ¿¡Que ya nadie ve las noticias!? —la voz le salió desde el fondo de su garganta, tratando de escudarse

No era mentira, su hermano salió en el diario de la ciudad y en las noticias locales.

Los hombres se acercaron a él, haciéndole retroceder. Pegando su cuerpo contra la muralla.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¿Por qué tendrían la misma cara? ¡Incluso la misma a sudadera endemoniada! —golpeo justo al lado de la cara del castaño.

Todomatsu por fin se percató de aquello.

La sudadera de Osomatsu, aun la tenía puesta.

— Soy su…familia… ¡Su hermano menor, Todomatsu!—no quería decir aquello, pero si esas personas tenían asuntos con Osomatsu no había por que meterse con el ¿Verdad?

— ¿¡De que hablas!? Tu no tenías familia, nunca se te vio con nadie —volvió a golpear en el mismo lugar.

¿Qué?

Por unos segundos proceso lo antes dicho.

Parecía que esos sujetos conocían más de su hermano que el mismo.

¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué buscaban a su hermano?

¿Por qué según ellos Osomatsu no tenía familia?

— Excepto quizá ese chico de Tokio, creo que es tu amante…umm…no recuerdo su nombre —dijo uno de ellos riendo.

— De todas formas lo mataremos luego para que no quede sospecha de la desaparición de Osomatsu —respondió el otro.

¿Amante? ¿Osomatsu con un amante?

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sí!... ¿Oye que tiene _sugar_? —el calvo reacciono ante la acción de Todomatsu. Este se había deslizado por la pared hasta quedar sentando en el sucio suelo de la acera.

— ¡Quizá quiere rogar por su vida de rodillas! —se rio su compañero de manera sonora, contagiando al otro.

Mientras Todomatsu parecía en una crisis existencial.

Todo este tiempo sintió que algo le faltaba, algo que no le hacía llorar su muerte. Claro, amo a su hermano mayor y le admiro como debía ser, en la escuela le seguía a donde fuera, comían juntos en casa y veían películas. Como hermanos normales. Creía conocer todo de él, sus gustos, sus disgustos, lo que pensaba y lo que haría luego.

Su hermano mayor tenía un estilo de vida tan casual que lo hacía fácil de leer a sus ojos.

Pero parecía que entre más hablaban esos hombres de su hermano, mas parecía desconocerlo. Si, Osomatsu tenía esas semanas donde no aparecía por ningún lado, pero Todomatsu ya lo tomaba como algo normal, pensaba que buscaba trabajo o visitaba algún familiar lejano.

¿Y ahora?

Ahora se enteraba que tenía un amante, por alguna razón le decían "Sugar", no tenía familia y por sobre todo, buscaban su cabeza ya muerta.

No sabía que pensar.

— Pero ya no puede rogar por ello, el jefe no le perdonaría la vida ni aun que le diera la mejor noche de su vida —con su voz rasposa resonando por el lugar, tomo a Todomatsu del cuello, levantándolo del suelo y estrujándolo con ambas manos.

El menor salió de su shock al sentir la presión en su cuello.

— S-suuel…ta…me…—con sus manos sobre las de aquel hombre abusivo, apenas podía hablar por la falta de aire— N-no…no soy…O-Osoo-mat…su…nii…nii-san —podía sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de patalear, estaba dejando de funcionar.

Sus ojos soltaron algunas lágrimas al sentir como la vida se le iba de las manos.

Quizá en el infierno, podía interrogar a su hermano hasta que se cansara.

Cerro los ojos y dejo caer sus manos, esperando su fin.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo fue violentamente tirado al suelo. Tosiendo y recuperando el aire de sus pulmones.

Miro hacia atrás, tratando de asimilar que le había detenido en su intento de homicidio.

Y ahí estaba el.

Con un palo bastante grande y grueso, golpeando las cabezas de ambos matones…

Estaba aquel chico al que le había dado su bento anteriormente.

— ¡BYE BYE! ¡HOMBRE FEO! —gritaba el chico, al cual ahora podía verle el rostro.

Tenía el cabello castaño, con ojos grandes y expresivos de color ámbar.

Todomatsu no sabía cómo reaccionar, creyó que moriría ahí mismo.

— A esto se le llama karma universal…—susurro con los ojos muy abiertos.

El de cabello oscuro le escucho susurrar aquello y comenzó a reír.

Este, lo tomo del brazo comenzó a correr con él, de paso tomando la bolsa de las compras del suelo antes de que esos matones despertara y le siguieran.

 **-XSugarX-**

— Así que…Jyushimatsu…—reafirmo Todomatsu, sentado en el sillón de su casa.

— ¡Soy Jyushimatsu! —alzo una mano mientras comía unas galletas que le había dejado en un plato

— Claro, claro…—respondió aun con el shock presente en su cara.

De alguna manera a mitad del camino le hizo detenerse en su casa. No supo cómo llegaron a pasar por ahí, pero no quiso preguntar, supuso que no debía preguntarle cosas a su salvador.

O algo así.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Matsuno, le hizo pasar. Lo sentó en "sillón puff" de la sala de estar y le dejo unas galletas en un plato frente a él. Todo esto de manera robótica, pues lo único que se atrevió a preguntarle fue su nombre.

No sabía cómo había dado con él.

Finalmente se sentó frente a él sillón más largo, analizando en silencio todos los hechos hasta ahora.

Se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunto de manera directa.

El tal Jyushimatsu hizo una trompita con sus labios.

— ¡Quería devolver la caja del bento! ¡Como tenia dirección trate de seguirla! Me perdí en el camino y cuando iba preguntar te encontré siendo sometido por esos hombres feos —Jyushimatsu tenía una actitud algo infantil, incluso con su tono de voz era una mezcla entre un "Hombre" y un "Niño".

— Y… ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Pudiste haber huido y dejar que muriera…—apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, dejando que su cara descansara en sus manos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro, porque tú me ayudaste antes! —respondió con naturalidad.

— ¿Yo? —se apuntó a sí mismo.

— ¡Sí! ¡En la calle! Me estaba muriendo de hambre, hasta que llegaste a mí y me diste tu almuerzo ¡Me salvaste de morir! —la forma en que lo contaba lo hacía ver como un héroe. Más solo se lo había dado por que no tenía hambre ese día.

— ¿No…Tenías que comer? —no quiso hacer esa pregunta, pero la curiosidad le pudo.

— Am…no realmente, como no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir pues-

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo no parece algo lindo de que hablar! —le detuvo, no era nadie para escuchar ese tipo de cosas de un desconocido.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, mas por parte de Todomatsu.

Aún tenía todas dudas sobre las cosas antes dichas por esos sujetos.

— Tu también parecer tener problemas ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —pregunto jugando con el sillón puff.

— ¿Te das cuenta que somos dos desconocidos? —hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.

— ¡Quien mejor para hablar de ello! Un desconocido jamás podrá juzgarte, pues no te conoce~—su tono alegre y la gran sonrisa en sus labios le hacía querer contarle todos sus problemas, pero no quería confiar tan fácilmente.

Pero que más daba. De todas formas, estaba seguro que si les contaba esto a sus "amigos" del trabajo, lo iban a tachar de loco y las chicas de la escuela lo marginarían o algo por el estilo.

Nadie quiere a un posible pandillero en su familia.

— Bien, está bien —se resignó a contárselo. Él lo había dicho, un desconocido no puede juzgarte— Ha…Mi hermano mayor murió hace una semana.

Jyushimatsu abrió los ojos realmente impactado. Comenzó a mover sus manos cubiertas por las mangas en todas las direcciones, nervioso.

Por algún motivo se le hizo divertida esta reacción.

— ¡Oh lo siento mucho! Yo-

— Esta bien, son cosas que pasan….ese no es el problema —su acompañante asintió en silencio, dando a conocer que podía proseguir— Siento que el…estaba metido en cosas que yo desconozco completamente. Solo hay que mirar los hecho de hoy, unos sujetos me confundió con el e intentaron matarme.

— Así que por eso te atacaba…—Jyushimatsu coloco una de sus mangas sobre su boca, mirando al suelo con ojos de gato.

— Si…ellos…dijeron muchas cosas que yo desconocía de mi hermano mayor

— ¡Ohhhh! ¿Qué cosas? —pregunto asombrado, parecía como si le estuviera contando una especie de película.

— Mmm bueno, dijeron cosas como que tenía cuentas que pagar con ellos, no tenía ningún tipo de familiar y aparentemente tiene un "amante" en Tokio —rememoro, sintiendo un escalofrió al recordar la voz de aquellos hombres —También me llamaron "Sugar"

— ¿Sugar? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Azúcar? —el de ojos ámbar puso una mueca de confusión.

— La verdad no tengo idea a que se referían con eso, lo más probable es que fuera aun apodo o algo así —respondió el castaño.

Jyushimatsu analizo cada palabra antes dicha por Todomatsu.

Hasta qua algo en su mente le hizo mirar de manera brusca al menor.

— Hey si es cierto todo esto ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No te seguirán confundiendo? Además podrían incluso haberles avisado de tu existencia a sus jefes o algo por el estilo —pregunto con un ligero tono preocupado— Ese tipo de personas feas nunca trabaja sola, no, no.

Todomatsu alzo la mirada rápidamente.

No lo había pensado.

Tomo un de los cojines del sillón ante la atenta mirada de Jyushimatsu.

Hundió su cara en él.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Jyushimatsu pego un pequeño saltito al escuchar ese grito desgarrador. Todomatsu se estaba desquitando con el pobre cojín.

— ¿¡Matsuno-kun!? —pregunto alarmado.

— ¡Me van a matar! ¡Me mutilaran de noche! ¡La oscuridad ya era horrible y ahora me salen con esto! —soltó de golpe, dejando a Jyushimatsu impactado— ¡Pensar que casi me dejo matar! ¡Deben estar jodiendome!

— ¡Matsuno-kun cálmate! —intento hacerle reaccionar, pero no funcionaba.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldito hermano mayor porque tenías que ocultarme estas cosas! ¡Si tan solo hubiera sabido ante me habría mudado a algún país bonito y seguro! —siguió gritando.

Jyushimatsu no sabía qué hacer, Todomatsu gritaba cada vez más y más incoherencias. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Lo tomo por los hombros, mostrándole una cara seria.

— ¡Matsuno-kun! ¡Escúchame por favor! —Todomatsu se le quedo viendo sorprendido— ¡Si tu hermano mayor de verdad estaba metido en todo eso, solo hay una parte donde podemos preguntar! —le mostro una sonrisa ara entregarle más confianza.

— ¿Qué de que hablas? —pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

— Según dijiste, ellos mencionaron que tu hermano tenía un amante en Tokio ¿Verdad?—el de ojos rosados comenzó a captar hacia donde iba todo esto. Meneo levemente la cabeza, negando hacia lo que diría su nuevo acompañante— ¡Pues solo tenemos que ir a Tokio y averiguar!

¡No, no, no, no!

¿Tokio? ¿¡Estaba loco!?

Bueno por lo que veía sus ojos se movían en direcciones inimaginables, así que alguna falla debía tener.

¡Pero ese no era el punto!

— ¿A qué te refieres con iremos? ¡No iremos a Tokio! ¡Es muy lejos de esta ciudad! ¡Y los más probable es que encuentre muchos más peligros en esa ciudad! —de donde este desconocido saco tanta confianza.

¿¡Qué clase de bento le dio a este sujeto!?

— ¡Te acompañare a donde vayas! ¡No tengo a donde ir y esto se ve divertido! —Exclamo alzando ambos brazos— ¡Incluso puedo protegerte! ¡Estuve en muchos clubes deportivos en mi escuela!

No dudaba de eso último, con la brutalidad con la que había golpeado a esos dos sujetos con un palo que recogió de quien-sabe-donde.

Pero no podía fiarse de la nada.

— ¡Pero recién nos conocemos! ¿¡Cómo podemos confiar entre nosotros!? —se levantó exasperado, no es que no tomara la bondad de Jyushimatsu en cuenta pero ¿Cómo podía confiar en el tan de buenas a primeras?

— No tengo que conocerte para saber que necesitas ayuda —dijo con un tono serio, pero con una sonrisa, haciendo que el de ojos rosados se volviera a sentar rendido.

Jyushimatsu no tenía donde ir y él no tenía familia y ahora era buscado en su ciudad por gente peligrosa.

Iba a contestarle algo, pero un ruido llamo su atención.

Su teléfono estaba sonando repetidas veces. Tomo su teléfono para ver a que se debía tanto ruido.

Y no era por simples llamadas.

— ¿Es rosa? —apunto el de camiseta amarilla al celular color rosa de su nuevo compañero.

— ¡Es un color muy masculino! —se defendió haciendo reír al oji-ámbar.

Eran mensajes.

Muchos, muchos mensaje y de una sola persona.

Atsushi.

Su cara se puso azul de solo recordar que debía verlo a la mañana siguiente. Recordó lo mal que iba en la escuela últimamente, su trabajo era muy pesado y ahora tenía que soportar a unos matones que le perseguían. Sumado a las noches solitarias que tenía que pasar en la temible oscuridad.

Que más le quedaba, parecía que de todas formas morirá ya sea de manera social, mental o física.

Quizá…valía un poco el averiguar aquello.

Osomatsu siempre se preocupó por él y su bienestar. Se divirtió con él, no faltaba a casi ninguna cena que Todomatsu hubiera planeado, a pesar de lo que posiblemente le ocultaba.

Se lo debía a él y a sí mismo, pues quisiera o no, ya estaba involucrado.

Todos necesitamos respuestas en esta vida ¿No?

— ¿Jyushimatsu que edad me dijiste que tenías? —pregunto usando un tono más grave.

— ¡Dieciocho recién cumplidos! —grito entusiasmado. Luego miro la expresión de su compañero…

Todomatsu le miraba de manera determinada.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa nada —dijo dejándose caer junto a él en el sillón puff.

— ¿A qué te refieres Matsuno-san? —le miro con curiosidad.

— Quiero averiguar todo sobre mi hermano mayor, es decir, Osomatsu nii-san. Quiero saber que esconde esa muerte tan extraña suya —hablo mirando al techo.

— ¿¡Eso significa!? —se irguió en el puff de manera rápida, mirándolo con los ojos iluminados.

— ¡Sip! perfecto desconocido, es mejor que comencemos a llevarnos bien —sonrió mirando a su, ahora, nuevo compañero— Porque el próximo lunes nos vamos a Tokio.

 **-XSugarX-**

.

.

.

 _4 días para el primer impacto._

* * *

 **(*)** **Gracias por la comida:** Yo debí haber usado el termino japonés _"Itadakimasu"_ , pero he preferido usar el español esta vez. Cosas locas de su autora.

 **(*) Bento:** O "Bento Box", es una ración de comida sencilla muy común en Japón. Generalmente contiene arroz, pescado o carne y algún acompañamiento con verduras.

* * *

Yyyyyy este es el primer (Corto y aburrido) capitulo!

No se asusten ahora por que ellos dos estén en plan: "Hola desconocido vamonos a Tokio juntos a descubrir por que mi hermano muerto me oculta cosas". Aun que parece que me cargue el romance y la trama al hacer eso, estoy consciente de ello, ya que es necesario. Pues como saben ustedes ven de alguna manera "El punto de vista de Todomatsu", pero las razones Jyushi van mas allá de un "Se ve divertido" C; Ya saben, a Aya-san le gusta el misterio y generar dudas.

Por el momento véanlo como un: "Mi vida ya ha sido arruinada de todas formas"

Aparte aun tienen 4 días y una historia por delante para conocerse como corresponde~

¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! ¡Como siempre yo continuare esta historia aun no me lea nadie! ;7;/

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~


	2. Bitter chocolate

¡Privet! ¡Ya he vuelto para los que pensaba que no actualizaría este fic! jajajajaja XD

En fin, este capitulo me salio bastante largooooouuuu y eso es por que me inspire...bastante... XD

 **Muchas gracias a: Manami Chiaki, asdfghjkl, Tkm-pirata, 000000000 y IrukiAureist por sus lindos reviews!**

 **¡También gracias por los fav y follows, me hacen muy feliz!** (Tambien a los que solo leen, de todas formas siempre me hará feliz que alguien lea lo que escribo uvu)

¡Gracias por esperar, responderé sus mensaje abajo!

Ahora~

¡A lo que vamos!

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc, lamento las molestias. Todo lo que no entiendas ahora, lo entenderás después.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto " **-XSugarX-"** son separaciones especiales para este mas por ahora, mas que violencia.

 _¡Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Sentando desde el suelo, Todomatsu miraba la televisión fijamente, viendo un programa de modas, donde calificaban las últimas tendencias en ropa y accesorios._

 _La televisión cambio de canal de repente._

 _Miro hacia atrás enfurecido._

— _¡Osomatsu nii-san yo estaba viendo eso! —reclamo hacia su hermano mayor._

— _¡Esa basura es para niñitas!_ _—le respondió su hermano sentado desde el sillón con el control remoto en la mano— Además ni siquiera era basura de calidad._

— _¿Y tú qué sabes? —pregunto indignado._

— _Sé que con esto no llegaras a conseguir la popularidad que quieres al llegar a preparatoria —el menor guardo silencio— Escucha pequeño demonio, siendo falso no llegaras a ninguna parte._

— _Es mi decisión ¡Yo quiero cambiar este próximo año! —el próximo año Todomatsu por fin comenzaría la preparatoria, mientras que el oji-rojo ya estaba en ella._

 _Este último suspiro, se sentó junto a su hermano menor en el suelo y acaricio su cabeza._

— _Escúchame, cambia todo lo que quieras, si quieres falsa popularidad, tu Onii-chan te apoyara, con tal ya tendrás la reputación de ser mi hermano~ —pronuncio divertido— Pero quiero que siempre mantengas la frente en alto_

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _Por que las personas son crueles y lo sabes. No quiero que olvides quien eres solo por ser famoso, así que, siempre mantén tu orgullo en alto ¿De acuerdo?—_

— _No te preocupes por eso nii-san~ ¡Yo sé exactamente quién soy!_ _—alardeo el más bajo._

— _¿Satanás?_

— _¡Púdrete!_

 _Osomatsu no pudo contener las risas de ver la tierna cara de su hermano menor enojado._

 _Todomatsu creía que tenía un buen hermano, aunque fuera un retrasado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lo extrañaba._

 **Sugar.**

 **Capítulo 2: Bitter chocolate.**

La alarma no paraba de resonar en la casa.

Más Todomatsu no tenía ni la más mínima intención de apagarla por muy molesta que fuera.

Había estado despierto hasta muy tarde o al menos hasta que sintió que su "infiltrado en casa" se había ido, pues luego de las cuatro de la mañana ya no tenía conciencia sobre sus actos. Tampoco se le podía culpar, entre la escuela, el trabajo y aquellos matones que iban tras "su cabeza", no tuvo tiempo de siquiera prepara la cena o algo por el estilo.

Se removió entre las mantas que le cubrían.

No estaba dormido.

Ni siquiera estaba en su cama.

Bajo las mantas en el sillón de la sala, Todomatsu miraba fijamente su teléfono, mientras la alarma seguía resonando desde su habitación.

No había quitado su vista de su celular desde que escucho la puerta cerrarse, pues su "salvador" ya se había marchado hacia algunas horas, dando por terminada la noche más extraña de su vida. Ahora en su móvil tenía un nuevo contacto.

Un número.

Un nombre.

 _ **Jyushimatsu.**_

 _ **Numero: 080 XX14 00XX**_

"— _¡Llámame cuando estés seguro del viaje! ¡O este en problemas!"_

Eso fue lo que le dijo la noche anterior

Esa noche ambos, conversaron sobre temas triviales, puesto que Jyushimatsu no tenía donde ir, le dejo quedarse una noche aunque solo fuera para hablar. Se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era su acompañante, no hablo mucho sobre sí mismo más que de algunos hobbies o gustos y en cuanto hablaba de ellos hacia unas muecas muy extrañas.

Por su lado se limitó a hablar de su vida cotidiana y escolar, pues no sabía que temas sacar con un completo desconocido.

Le conto varias cosas que sucedían en su vida a lo cual Jyushimatsu asentía a cada cosa que decía, le conto de sus malas calificaciones y el trabajo pesado, omitiendo a cierto "ex-amigo" que posiblemente lo interrogaría a la mañana siguiente.

En ese punto de la charla el de ojos rosas comenzó a pensar que quizá el evadir sus problemas yéndose a Tokio, con la excusa de buscar respuestas sobre su hermano mayor, le hacía ver poco hombre y más hipócrita de lo que ya era.

Si, hipócrita, pues fingir una actitud adorable para las chicas de la clase y aprovecharse de los hombres que le rodeaban para hacerse popular, era ser un completo hijo de puta hipócrita.

Jyushimatsu comprendió lo que le quiso decir, no le obligaría ir lejos de su ciudad a una ciudad monstruosa sin motivos reales, además de que un viaje desde _Sapporo_ , donde vivía Todomatsu a _Tokio_ no era para nada barato en sus condiciones.

Pero aun así se preocupó por lo que pudiera pasarle a Todomatsu con aquellos sujetos buscando a Osomatsu. Su parecido era bastante notorio y eso podía acarrearle problemas.

Pero también comprendía que eran dos desconocidos, los cuales no sabían nada el uno del otro y que trataban de hacer un viaje a buscar "respuestas" sin tener por dónde empezar.

De todas maneras quedaron es que si sucedía algo parecido, debía llamarle y tratarían de ver que podían hacer.

— Solo no tengo que usar la sudadera roja y estaré a salvo…—en parte tenía razón, parecía como si esa sudadera le había traído una increíble mala suerte en solo un día.

La alarma comenzó a insistir.

Se levantó del sillón con algo de dolor en la espalda por la falta de comodidad, sujetando las mantas sobre su cuerpo.

Camino a paso lento hasta las escaleras, subiendo estas mismas para ir a su habitación. Camino por el pasillo del segundo piso arrastrando las mantas tras de sí, pasando por otras tres habitaciones, entre ellas la puerta de su hermano.

Llego a la puerta de su habitación, era de color blanca y tenía un pequeño letrerito blanco con letras doradas que decía "Totty". Entro a esta para poder apagar su maldito reloj despertador.

Lo tomo entre sus manos, presionando el botón para apagarlo.

Pero el ruido persistió, resonando a un por toda la casa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene esta cosa ahora? —reviso por todos lados, pero su reloj no era el que emitía ese sonido.

De hecho, no recordaba haber puesto la alarma.

Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna.

— N-no…e-e-es mentira ¿verdad? —temblando como gelatina, se giró hacia el pasillo tras su habitación, pues el sonido parecía provenir de alguna de las habitaciones— No puede ser…que mi hermano de verdad este atormentándome por no ir a Tokio a vengarle ¿o sí?

Camino a paso lento hasta quedar frente a aquella puerta de color rojo. Esta tenía varios stikers con cartees de "no entrar", "zona de fumadores" e incluso un poco de esas cintas amarillas que decían "peligro" en todo el largo de ella.

La miro unos segundo comprobando que el sonido si provenía desde dentro

Tragando en seco, tomo el pomo de la puerta.

— Aquí voy…—giro el pomo para abrirla.

Pero esta no se abrió.

— ¿Eh? —forcejeo un rato, tratando de empujar la puerta, pateándola e incluso tirándole algunos objetos.

La alarma siguió con un sonido persistente.

Soltó un bufido de frustración.

— " _Tengo mala suerte, está cerrada_ …" —por un segundo pensó en llamar a Jyushimatsu para poder abrir la puerta con fuerza bruta, pero antes de siquiera ir por su teléfono, deshizo la idea de su cabeza.

No quería llamarlo. No debía hacerlo.

Debía actuar por sí mismo, además aquel extraño muchacho no era nada más que su "nuevo conocido" como para pedirle ayuda tan descaradamente. También podía malinterprétalo, pensando en que harían el viaje a Tokio, siendo que el mismo había decidido no hacer el viaje para volver a tener una "vida normal".

Si, normal hasta que un asesino lo confunda y lo mate.

Borro esas ideas tan fatalistas de su cabeza, concentrándose en pensar positivo.

Camino de vuelta, esta vez yendo hacia el baño, necesitaba una ducha para aclarar su mente y comenzar un nuevo día.

Un nuevo y último día.

 **-XSugarX-**

Por la mañana al llegar a la escuela fue recibido por las miradas juzgadoras de todos sus compañeros de clase. Por fuera se mostraba como siempre, amable y sonriente, como si nada le afectara, pero por dentro no quería ceder ante la presión social que ahora le pesaba en sus hombros.

Las últimas calificaciones fueron entregadas.

Chisto al ver nuevamente una calificación en números rojos.

El maestro le llamo la atención, golpeado un poco su mesa.

— ¡Matsuno-san, a este paso terminaras igual que el vago de tu hermano mayor! —le reprendió con una mueca molesta.

Recordó que su hermano mayor también había estudiado en ese lugar.

Todomatsu le mostro una cara fría, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y una cara sin sentimientos.

— ¿Quiere decirme que terminare tres metros bajo tierra, asesinado por quien-sabe-quién, sin familia y con muchas deudas? —todos los de la clase le miraron impactados.

Ese lado de él, no lo conocían.

— ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡Matsuno-kun de que nos habla!? —pronuncio el maestro algo exaltado ante tal confesión.

El de ojos rosas dejo escapar un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza ligeramente.

— Olvídelo. No volverá a pasar —al decir esto las clases volvieron a su rumbo.

Más Todomatsu estaba lejos de prestar atención a aquella clase. Mirando hacia su cuaderno y con el bolígrafo en su mano, trataba de dar una imagen al resto de la clase.

Clase que solo se limitaba a verlo con caras molestas y miradas asesinas.

— _Quiero irme a casa luego…_

Su máscara perfecta se estaba yendo al demonio.

 **-XSugarX-**

La hora del almuerzo nuevamente.

Si lograba pasar el almuerzo, ya solo le restarían unas dos horas más de clase para poder irse de ese lugar.

Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. El próximo lunes se "disculparía" con Atsushi para que volvieran a ser "amigos", le costaría recuperar a sus compañeros de clase y reponerse de los rumores que se extendían por la escuela pero sabía que podía hacerlo di se excusaba detrás de la muerte de su hermano mayor, alegando que ya no tenía familiares y de lo mucho que loe extrañaba.

En un par de semanas recuperaría su popularidad nuevamente.

Aunque fuera de una manera tan vil y sucia.

No por algo era Todomatsu Matsuno, el demonio de la máscara perfecta, como solía decir Osomatsu.

Pero cuando salió al jardín del edificio para poder comer tranquilo, el único personaje que no debía ver aun en todo el día le bloqueo el camino hasta una banca.

Atsushi.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esa actuación? —lo enfrento directamente, llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.

—" _¡Mierda me lo arruinara todo!"_ —pensó para sus adentro. Se hizo el desentendido, ladeando la cabeza un poco— No sé de qué me hablas Atsushi-kun, ahora si me permites… —intento avanzar, fingiendo una "ley del hielo" entre ellos.

Pero el castaño no le iba a dejar avanza ni un poco.

— No esta vez, Todomatsu…—hablo de manera fría, tomándolo del brazo— Ninguno va a caer en tus engaños, sobre todo yo, porque te conozco.

— ¡Atsushi no sé de qué diablos me hablas! ¡Solo quiero almorzar tranquilo! —forcejeo con él más alto, pero este no iba a ceder tan fácilmente— ¡Atsushi no vengas con estas cosas!

— ¡No mientas! Estoy seguro de que pensabas arreglar todo el lunes, empezando por una disculpa falsa hacia mi —Todomatsu se quedó de piedra— Pero no esta vez Todomatsu, esta vez pagaras por jugar con mis sentimientos y los del resto

— ¿¡Pero de que hablas!? ¡Yo nunca jugué contigo! —y si lo hizo alguna vez, fue porque no lo conocía y estaba desesperado por atención, pero después de todo este tiempo, lo consideraba como su amigo más cercano— ¡Eras mi mejor amigo!

Las personas se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos, los de su clase parecían querer enterrar vivo a Todomatsu por hacerle daño a su "Querido y multimillonario compañero de clase".

Como los detestaba.

— Lo único que hiciste todo este tiempo fue manipularme con esa cara de muñeca de porcelana ¿Verdad? —el oji-rosa guardia silencio. Era cierto de alguna manera— ¡Ves! Tengo razón, todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo es utilizarnos a todos para ser deseado por las mujeres y ser popular entre los hombres.

— Eso…Eso no es…—quería excusarse, pero…

No.

Guardo silencio escuchando los abucheos de la multitud. Las palabras horribles contra su persona se escuchaban más fuerte que antes, pero no quería detenerlos.

Atsushi le miro confundido.

Comenzó a pensar.

¿Qué sentido tenia usar una máscara de perfección ahora?

Estuvo años practicando para ser aceptado en la escuela.

Leía revistas de moda, estudiaba mucho para poder sobresalir y luego decir que era solo suerte, veía programas inútiles de televisión con famosos que le interesaba un comino, fingía que le interesaban las conversaciones de las chicas que le rodeaban y que adulaba la fuerza de sus compañeros masculinos.

Usaba ropa cara porque sabía que atraía personas, tenía un IPhone para llamar la atención ¡E incluso trabaja en un "Suutaba"! ¡La cadena de cafeterías más lujosas de su ciudad! No ¡Del país!

Todo esto para que Atsushi, quien había sido su "mejor amigo" desde que entro en preparatoria, viniera a quitarle todos sus esfuerzos…

Solo porque no quiso ser algo más que solo un "amigo".

Pudo sacarse a todos estos idiotas de encima, fingiendo llorar como una niñita, seguro lo perdonarían o al menos les causaría lastima. Pero él era un hombre y tenía orgullo.

Osomatsu le había enseñado a hacer valer esa parte de sí mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras Matsuno-san? —ya ni siquiera usaba su apodo tan "lindo" que le había puesto, ni siquiera por su nombre, como lo llamo antes.

Y ahora pondría sus enseñanzas en la mesa.

— ¿Sabes qué? yo no necesito esto, no quiero sus halagos baratos que recibí todo este tiempo, no valen la pena—tomo su bento en sus manos con firmeza, mirando a Atsushi— Tu quien decías ser mi mejor amigo, quien no se presentó al funeral de mi hermano mayor cuando más te necesite, tu quien varias veces me quitaste la oportunidad de tener alguna novia… No quiero verte jamás en mi vida ¿Me oíste?

Atsushi se quedó de piedra en su lugar.

— Ódienme si quieren ¡No me interesa! Eso no cambiara el hecho de que todos sean tan falsos como yo lo fui, porque si no están apoyando a su amigo _"Totty",_ quien les apoyo en sus peores momentos, no son más que unos interesados en lo que Atsushi puede ofrecerles si están de su lado—admitió mirándolo con frialdad— Así que… ¡Nos vemos! ¡Falsos!

Dicho esto, volvió a su salón de clase, ignorándolos a todos, dejando a los estudiantes de su clase y los que pasaban por ahí, perplejos.

Las clases pasaron, el día termino y él fue el primero en marcharse del lugar.

Más cuando llego a su casa las cosas se tornaron diferentes.

Camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación, pero al pasar por la puerta de su hermano mayor se detuvo.

Apoyo su espalda en la puerta color rojo, deslizándose hacia abajo. Abrazo sus piernas y sin esperar un minuto más.

Comenzó a llorar.

Gimoteando como lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.

— Osomatsu nii-san… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora…?

 **-XSugarX-**

Llego el sábado.

Pero el ya no tenía con quien salir o hablar.

Su celular no había dejado de recibir correo indeseado de personas indeseadas. Su hermano mayor tenía razón, las personas podían ser muy crueles, sobre todo en Japón, donde el acoso escolar era bastante más radical que en otro países. Por lo que elimino todas sus redes sociales, menos su Instagram, pues era en ese pequeño lugar donde aún podía ver las fotografías de Osomatsu.

Se levantó desde su cama, en donde había estado enterrado en sus sabanas toda la mañana y posiblemente hubiera seguido allí, de no ser porque su estómago le reclamaba algo de comer. Pues ya hacía dos días que le arruinaban el almuerzo o algún otro tipo de comida.

Camino con pereza hasta la cocina, sus cara se vea cansada y sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos por haber llorado toda la noche. En resumidas cuentas se veía fatal, pero ya no le importaba, no es como si alguien fuera a verlo.

Llegando a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, notando que no tenía nada. Primero la inspecciono confundido, pero luego recordó el incidente del jueves.

— " _Oh claro…el día en que me encontré con ese chico pero la mayor parte de mis compras…"—_ resignado, cerro el refrigerador —Supongo que iré a alguna parte por comida rápida, quizá una cafetería estaría bien por ahora —pensó en voz alta, pues no tenía ganas de ir al súper mercado y cargar pesadas bolsas por el camino.

Fue hasta su cuarto para vestirse.

Usando unos pantalones rosas, junto a una playera del mismo color, pero sobre este un chaleco grueso y negro con capucha. Pues no quería encontrarse con nadie de la escuela o toparse con los mismos sujetos que intentaron matarlo el jueves.

Echando su billetera dentro de sus bolsillos.

Salió de la casa moviendo su capucha sobre su cabeza.

 **-XSugarX-**

En una cafetería del centro, Todomatsu comía una porción de cheesecake con una taza de café al lado. Miraba su teléfono celular, viendo a través de una cuenta falsa, como difamaban su imagen.

Se sentía pésimo.

Pero si así debía ser, lo aceptaría y se lo tragaría como todo un hombre.

Volvió la vista a la ventana en canto vio una foto de el en internet con mensaje de odio y "críticas constructivas".

— " _Todos son tan hipócritas como yo~"—_ pensó, riendo levente.

Pero su mirada algo decaída se enfocó en totalmente en la ventana cuando vio a Atsushi acercarse junto a dos chicas de cabello castaño.

— " _¡Mentira! ¡Tiene que ser una puta mentira!"_ —se terminó su pastel rápidamente y acabo de un trago con su café.

Vio como por la puerta entraban los tres buscando algún lugar para sentarse.

Todomatsu se levantó y camino con las manos en los bolsillos por la misma dirección en la que venían ellos, agachando la cabeza para que no le reconocieran.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Atsushi-kun? ¿Matsuno-kun no te hizo nada malo ayer? —pregunto una de ellas, cogida de su brazo.

— No te preocupes querida, ese manipulador no hizo nada para dañarme más que mi corazón —se lamentó falsamente— Aun así, yo de verdad creí por todo ese tiempo que éramos verdaderos amigos…ahora no se en quien confiar…

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, no te pongas triste!

— ¡Puedes confiar en nosotros plenamente! —interfirió la otra castaña sonriendo.

 _Zorras._

Paso por su lado desapercibido con ese pensamiento tan vulgar. A falta de accesorio y objetos caros, nadie lo vería ni por interés.

Mas sus expresión al salir de ese lugar fue de total odio.

— " _¿¡Cómo se atreve ese hijo de puta a usarme para su beneficio!?"_ —pensaba con cólera, más se calmó, recordado que él era igual o peor— _"Espero que te pudras"_

Camino por las calles de la ciudad un buen rato, vagando entre las tiendas de modas, pues aunque en un principio solo las veía para ser popular, con el paso del tiempo de verdad comenzó a amar el mundo del diseño y modas.

Incluso recordó las veces que iba de comprar con su hermano mayor y le reclamaba por su gusto tan vagos en ropa, esas grandes sudaderas que usaba por comodidad...

De todas formas, jamás evito que le comprara un par de cosas decentes y de su agrado.

Al recordar aquello se le escapo una pequeña risilla.

Pero esta se desvaneció al chocar con alguien.

— ¡Ha! Lo siento se…ñor…—al mirar hacia arriba la sangre se le helo completamente.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? —pronuncio un hombre robusto y calvo.

— Parece que al final no tuvimos que buscarlo…—rio el sujeto del tatuaje.

Mierda.

Eran ellos.

— U-ustedes… ¡Ustedes son los del otro día! —los señalo a ambos con una cara de horror.

Se carcajearon con ganas al ver su cara de pánico, pero este cambio a una de furia por parte del castaño.

¡No de nuevo!

— Oh _Sugar,_ aún nos recuerdas~—se burló el calvo, haciendo a Todomatsu retroceder.

— Pero eso no significa que no desfiguraremos tu cara

¿En serio querían hacer eso? ¿Con tanta gente alrededor?

— ¡Que no soy _Sugar_ coño! ¡No soy mi hermano entiendan! —les enfrento, dejando salir la ira contenida que tenía desde el jueves— ¡Él se murió!

— Si…No te creemos _Sugar_ —hablo el hombre del tatuaje— Y por ello queremos venganza, por nuestro jefe y por lo del otro día.

¿El otro día?

— No sabemos cómo, pero te las arreglaste para escapar de nosotros —el oji-rosa recordó que ese día fue Jyushimatsu quien llego a rescatarle de esto dos sujetos— Pero esta vez, no sucederá.

Todomatsu retrocedió al ver esas sonrisas cargadas de una sed de venganza, debía escapar o esos dos lo destrozarían, ya que por sus palabras, parecía no importarles mucho si estaban en plena vía pública.

Debía huir o lo destrozarían a toda costa.

Retrocedió una par de pasos más.

— Jejejeje…si, verán, no está en mis planes morir en este minuto, así que… ¡Adiós! —le dio una patada justo en las bolas del sujeto tatuado, para luego salir corriendo vilmente escuchando los gritos de dolor de aquel sujeto.

— ¡Aggg, ese hijo de puta y sus trucos tan bajos! —se quejó, su compañero apoyo su mano en su hombro.

— No te preocupes compañero, lo bueno es que hoy trajimos compañía —menciono mirando en la zona— ¡Hombres! ¿¡Que esperan!? ¡Vayan tras ese renacuajo!

Los hombres que pasaban por allí o estaban sentados en las cafeterías se levantaron de sus sitios.

Todos eran infiltrados para poder atrapar a Matsuno Osomatsu.

Lo empezaron a perseguir rápidamente, mientras Todomatsu solo podía escuchar los fuertes pasos de todos los hombres que venían tras él. Se metió en los lugares con más personas, apretujándose entre ellos, tratando de confundirse con la multitud, esquivándolos a todos como podía para no ser atrapado.

Pero no parecía que fuera a funcionar.

Se comenzó lamentar mentalmente por haber salido ese día.

Por si quiera cree, que luego del descubrimiento de su hermano mayor y las peleas en su escuela, todo podría volver a ser normal.

Entre sus pensamientos pesimistas y culpables, un nombre se hizo presente.

 _Jyushimatsu._

— " _¡Debo llamarlo!"_ —pensó pasa sus adentros.

No había servido de nada el hecho de cambiar su estilo al vestir, ni tomar otras rutas para no levantar sospechas. Tenían la misma cara de su hermano mayor, eso les bastaba a ellos para pensar en que este mismo seguía vivo y debía pagarles todas sus "deudas". Lo peor de todo era saber que posiblemente su hermano nunca quiso que algo así pasara, no por algo aquellos sujetos decían que Osomatsu no tenía familia.

Sin querer lo había metido en sus asuntos y ahora debía verse obligado a resolverlos o al menos averiguar qué clase de "deudas" tenia. Y la única manera de que todo este embrollo se arreglara de alguna forma…

Era viajando a Tokio con ese extraño chico de ojos ámbar.

Lugar donde se encontraba el supuesto "amante" de su hermano mayor.

Amante que debería darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

Con aquel pensamiento y con la buena distancia que les llevaba a esos hombres, decidió esconderse tras unas cajas de algún callejón cercano.

Paro en el callejón, escondiéndose lo mejor que pudo, agradeciendo tener un cuerpo delgado. Su respiración estaba más que agitada, marco el número de aquel chico que había conocido hace unos días. Vio como aquellos hombres pasaban de largo de su posición, mientras su teléfono hacia el típico tono de marcado.

Contesto.

— ¡Jyushimatsu-san! —grito apenas sintió que le habían constatado.

— _¡Matsuno-kun! No creí que de verdad llamaría yo-_

— ¡Sí! Mira, Jyushimatsu ¿Recuerdas el viaje a Tokio? —le corto de golpe, dejando al castaño confundido.

— _Mm…claro lo hablamos de ello la noche del viernes ¿no?_ —pregunto algo desconcertado.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Cambie de opinión! —exclamo agitado— ¡Consigue boletos para el lunes! te los pagare luego en mi casa, lo juro pero esto deber ser rápido —estaba asustado mirando de re-ojo por donde se habían ido aquellos hombres, esperando a que nadie le encontrara.

— _Matsuno-kun te escuchas agitado ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te encuentras?_ —pregunto el oji-miel desde el otro lado de la línea, escuchando la acelerada respiración de Todomatsu.

— ¡En el centro! ¡Salvando mi vida por culpa de mi estúpido hermano mayor! —al otro lado se pudo escuchar un perfecto _"¿¡Que!?"_ por parte de Jyushimatsu— ¡Lo lamento! ¡Debo colgarte ahora! ¡Te veo después!—le colgó rápidamente, comenzado a correr por la dirección contraria a sus persecutores.

Debía llegar a casa.

Vivo.

Miro hacia todos lados, escuchando aun los pasos y los gritos de los hombres buscándoles.

Debía pensar rápido.

— ¿Vamos Totty, que haría Osomatsu? —susurro, mirando al cielo.

Fue ahí cuando vio unas prendas de ropa colgadas de un cable, parecían estar secándose. Pero entre ellas había una peculiar sudadera roja.

— Por supuesto…ser el mismo vago carismático de siempre…—sonrió con una idea maligna cruzándole por la mente.

Si ellos querían a Osomatsu, les daría a Osomatsu.

 **-XSugarX-**

 _Se escuchaban golpes._

 _Gritos de auxilio._

 _Los cadáveres estaban el suelo, apilados, mientras la sangre salía a montones de todos ellos._

 _El sonido de nuevo golpe se hizo presente._

 _Luego una voz._

— _¿Dónde lo vieron? —su voz sonaba grave, sus manos manchadas de sangre sujetaban la camisa de su víctima._

 _Esta misma, le miraba con la cara magullada, con pánico puro._

— _¡No lo sé lo perdimos! ¡Cerca de las tiendas! ¡Se metió entre las personas! —gritaba el hombre con pánico— ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Déjeme ir!_

— _De cuerdo~ Gracias~_

 _Lo soltó._

 _El hombre sonrió, agradeciendo al cielo._

 _El hombre conservo su sonrisa, incluso cuando el bate de beisbol se incrustaba en su cabeza con fuerza._

 **-XSugarX-**

— ¿¡Cómo no sabes dónde se metió!? —el hombre calvo zamarreaba a uno de subordinados.

— ¡Se escondió en la multitud, los demás lo están buscando! —respondió con la misma intensidad el del tatuaje.

— ¡Agg! ¡Todos son unos inútiles! ¡El jefe va matarnos a todos! —grito destrozando un bote de basura cercano.

— Waaa~ parecen que tienen serios problemas —hablo una tercera voz.

Con una tranquilidad inhumana, el un chico castaño, con la sudadera roja y una sonrisa confiada se acerba a ellos. Los matones al verlo, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

— ¿Así que…Haz venido hasta nosotros Sugar? —pregunto el del tatuaje sonriendo con satisfacción.

— Matsuno Osomatsu, por fin dejas esas ropas femeninas tan mediocres —hablo el segundo.

— Así es… ¡Yo soy el único e inigualable! ¡Matsuno Osomatsu! —se rio, frotando su dedo con su nariz

— ¡Lo sabía! —grito uno de ellos, mientras el de cabello castaño se estiraba con pereza.

— ¡Waaaa~a! Deben estar tan sorprendidos de verme ¿No es así? —presumió, irritando a los otros hombres.

— ¡Tu maldito _Sugar_! ¡Primero fingiendo tu muerte! Y ahora ¡Ocultándote tras una imagen de niño inocente! ¡Sabía que no podías engañarnos! —sus ojos se movieron en la dirección de ellos con rapidez.

— Vaya… ¿Sabían de mi muerte? ¿Entonces por qué insistían en buscar a Oso…? ¡Digo! ¿A mí? —se corrigió antes de cagarla.

Exacto.

Este no era para nada el verdadero Matsuno Osomatsu.

Si no, Todomatsu, quien se estaba haciendo pasar por su hermano.

A falta de respuestas, debía usar métodos desesperados, aunque fuera lo más estúpido ya arriesgado que se le pudiera ocurrir. Y hasta el momento, parecía funcionar muy bien, estos sujetos de verdad pensaban haber encontrado a Matsuno Osomatsu.

— ¡Por supuesto! Se decía que eras un maldito peligro andante ¿¡Cómo te ibas a dejar matar tan fácilmente!?

— Ummm~ No me alaguen de esa manera —sonrió con satisfacción. Quizá a este paso, podría sacar más cosas de su hermano mayor. — Más importante aún…En mi ausencia ¿No le habrán tocado ni un pelo a mi amante verdad?

Pensó bien en aquella pregunta, si quería respuesta debía elegir correctamente sus palabras.

Pero la respuesta no fue para nada lo que esperaba.

— ¿Cuál de todos? —pregunto el calvo con una sonrisa.

Todomatsu se quedó de piedra.

— " _¿¡HAY MAS DE UNO!? ¿¡OSOMATSU NII-SAN QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ERAS!?"_ —pensó el castaño, pensando en la doble vida de su hermano.

Ahh~ se estaba mareando.

— P-Por supuesto que…me refiero al más frecuente…—dijo tratando de sonar convincente, confiado como su hermano.

Aun si estos sujetos juraban que él era Osomatsu, no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, un paso en falso y tendría a estos sujetos tras su propio cuello, si es que ya no lo estaban.

— ¿Creo que se refiere al del Chibi'den? —hablo uno de los hombre al servicio de sus dos matones principales.

 _¿Chibi'den?_

Mentalmente, se apuntó ese nombre.

— ¡Que importa! —el de complexión robusta, tomo desprevenido al de ojos rosas, sujetándolo de la sudadera roja que le había robado a quizá que persona desconocida. — Por fin te tenemos _Sugar_ y ahora no te dejaremos escapar.

— ¡Oye, oye cálmate! —por unos segundos Todomatsu deseo no haber ideado ese plan tan tonto, pero al pensar en la información recibida, logro calmarse un poco— Si te sigues enojando así, te harás más viejo —se burló.

— ¿¡QUE DIJISTE ENGENDRO!? —grito, escupiéndole en la cara.

— " _Osomatsu nii-san, ¿Por qué tenías que tener una personalidad tan de mierda…?"_ —lloriqueo en su mente.

— Saben que, basta de esto ¡Démosle una paliza muchachos y complazcamos al jefe! —grito arrojando su cuerpo al suelo.

Los hombres se arremolinaron del cuerpo de él menor.

— " _¿Por qué siempre nombran a ese jefe suyo? Mas importante… ¡Van a matarme sin no hago algo pronto!"_ —se alarmo, viendo a todos los sujetos con sed de sangre alrededor suyo.

No se atrevió a mediar palabra con ninguno de ellos, sabía como reaccionaba su hermano ante cualquier conflicto: Peleando hasta la muerte.

Pero él no tenía la fuerza como para acabar con todos ellos, no era un buscapleitos.

— " _Ah…me voy morir, espérame en el infierno donde estés nii-san… ¡Por qué te voy a re-matar a penas te vea_!" —fue su ultimo pensamiento, antes de sentir un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, que lo mando volando.

Mierda, sí que dolía.

Intento levantarse, pero recibió otro golpe. Esta vez la rodilla del sujeto calvo se estampo con fuerza por debajo de sus costillas, sacándole el aire.

Sintió como la vida se le escapaba de las manos con cada golpe en su frágil cuerpo.

Aun tratando de escapar de esa pesadilla, su vista se volvió borrosa.

Ya no podía más.

Se dejó caer, escuchando las risas de todos los sujetos que se divertían golpeándolo y pisándolo.

Pero las risas cesaron.

Abrió los ojos para ver unas zapatillas negras, separadas a cada uno de sus costados.

Luego el cuerpo del sujeto calvo cayendo al suelo, con la cabeza partida.

Una voz alegre pero tenebrosa se escuchó en el lugar.

— No los perdonare…—se escuchó una risa que reconoció instantemente.

— _¿Jyushi…matsu?_

Su vista se fue a negro por el cansancio.

 **-XSugarX-**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, entumido. Miro hacia todos lados con la vista entrecerrada ya algo difuminada. Veía un techo blanco, unas cortinas rosadas.

¿Un hospital?

— ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto sintiendo su garganta seca.

— ¡En tu cuarto! —al escuchar esa voz tan alegre, se sobre salto, levantándose de golpe.

Sintió una puntada debajo de sus costillas, soltando un gruñido de dolor.

— ¡Agg! ¡Duele, duele! —se quejó con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

— ¡Matsuno-kun no se levante aun! ¡Esta delicado! —exclamo alarmado, pero aun así el de ojos rosas se sentó en su cama.

Lo miro interrogante.

— ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? —pregunto.

— ¡Oh! Te traje luego de salvarte de esa banda de pandilleros malos, saque la llave de tu pantalón para entrar —explico con una sonrisa.

La misma que le dedicaba todas las veces que le veía.

Todomatsu recordó lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse.

Así que si era su voz.

— ¿Tu…Me salvaste? —el oji-ámbar sintió efusivamente— ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? —pregunto ahora con verdaderas dudas.

— ¡Escuche los gritos de pánico y las conversaciones de los que pasaban por ahí! —respondió de manera simple.

Ciertamente, aún era de día cuando ocurrieron los hechos. Aun había peatones pasando por las afuera de ese callejón.

— ¡Por otro lado! ¡Los conseguí! —enseño los dos boletos de avión para irse a Tokio— Y no, no tienes que pagarlos, un amigo me los dio como pago por hacerle un antiguo favor —rio provocando que el castaño también sonriera.

Al menos ya tenía un problema menos.

— Ya veo…—su cuerpo se sentía adolorido por semejante paliza, pero parecía que no le había roto nada importante.

Miro a Jyushimatsu unos segundos.

Este sujeto había logrado escapar con él en sus brazos de todos esos hombres, solo. Parecía tener mucha fuerza, aun si no lo demostraba, o esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado, pues debía tenerla si se enfrentó como a diez sujetos al mismo tiempo.

Fuerza…

Un pensamiento fugaz recorrió su mente.

— ¿Hey, crees poder ayudarme con algo?

— ¡Claro! ¡Solo ordénelo capitán! —coloco su manga en su cabeza mientras con sus labios formaba una trompita, logrando una cómica pose a lo militar.

Todomatsu se levantó con cuidado de la cama, aun con el dolor latente en su cuerpo y la mirada preocupada del mayor.

— Entonces sígueme…

 **-XSugarX-**

— Jyushimatsu-san ¿Crees poder abrirla? —decía Todomatsu, apuntando a la puerta color rojiza— Parece estar cerrada con llave y aun que lo intente, todo no pude abrirla.

— Umm…hazte a un lado

~ —pidió haciéndole una seña con su manga.

Todomatsu retrocedió, levantando las manos. Mientras Jyushimatsu tomaba un poco de impulso.

— ¡PING! —corrió hasta la puerta, pateándola con brutalidad. Echándola abajo en el acto.

El menor se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba su, ahora, compañero. Todomatsu se arrodillo frente a él con algo de dolor aun latente en su cuerpo, pues el chico estaba en suelo, observando al techo con una mirada desorbitada.

— ¿Jyushimatsu-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? —lo miro con una media sonrisa. El aludido se puso de pie rápidamente, levantando su manga derecha.

— ¡Si señor! —rio divertido, a lo que el segundo solo puso negar con la cabeza. Ese sería el tipo de cosas con las que tendría que lidiar de ahora en adelante.

Parándose también del suelo, comenzó a mirar a todas las direcciones.

— ¿Este…es el cuarto de mi hermano? —pregunto por reflejo.

Jyushimatsu lo miro aturdido.

— ¿Eh? ¿No se supone que ya deberías conocer su habitación? —pregunto confundido.

— La verdad…jamás he estado en su cuarto antes, nunca me dejo entrar —su vista se fijó en la puerta destruida. Sobresaliendo de esta, había muchos seguros, pestillos y candados. Incluso parecía que había tablas en la puerta de la habitación.

¿Esperen tablas?

¿Por qué habría tablas desde dentro de su habitación?

Comenzó a inspeccionarla junto al más grande. La habitación era de paredes rojas con bordes blancos, el piso de madera estaba limpio y la cama con sabanas rojas estaba completamente hecha. Había un armario con puertas corredizas de color negro, una mesita de noche con una lamparita y justo al lado de ella…

Una foto de él junto a Osomatsu.

Tomo la foto entre sus manos, acariciando el vidrio. Era una foto de la graduación de su hermano mayor, donde ambos salían abrazados, enseñando el título ganado del oji-rojo.

Una prueba de que no sería un completo fracasado en la vida.

Y secretamente, su ejemplo a seguir.

— Osomatsu nii-san…—aprecio la fotografía. Mas una manga de color amarillo le tomo por el brazo— ¿Jyushimatsu?

— Ha…Creo que tiene que mirar esto —dijo, enseñándole el armario de color negro, abierto de par en par.

Lo sostuvo por hombros frente al armario, dejando al menor en shock.

Este estaba llena de cajas grandes y pequeñas, trajes extraños amontonados en un rincón más una serie de objetos extraños.

Peor lo que más capto su atención.

Fue aquel mapa gigante, como el de un investigador, con muchos hilos rojos conectado, lo que en algún momento fueron fotografías y notas, pues varias aprecian haber sido arrancadas, más otras tantas solo estaban tachadas o a la mitas. Más aun, en una de las esquinas de su armario logro ver algo que nunca quiso encontrar entre las cosas de su hermano mayor.

Un revolver plateado que brillaba con la luz de la ventana.

No lo soporto más. Era demasiado para él.

Cerró las puertas del armario con fuerza, tomando a Jyushimatsu del brazo, sacándolo de ese lugar tan extraño para él. Jyushimatsu no opuso resistencia, parecía entender que en cierta medida, le afectaba haber visto todos esos objetos en el armario de su hermano mayor.

Llegaron hasta el recibidor, sentándose en el sillón de siempre.

Ambos soltaron un pesado suspiro.

— Lo siento…yo no pude- —quiso excusarse, pero Jyushimatsu tapo su boca con su manga.

— Esta bien, lo entiendo —sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio.

Todomatsu apretó los labios. Jyushimatsu miraba a la nada.

Se decidió a hablar por fin

— Supongo que…ahora estamos juntos en esto, así que… ¿Compañeros? —le tendió la mano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jyushimatsu miro hacia sus ojos con una sonrisa más grande y brillantes que la usual.

Sin esperar nada más, se lanzó a abrazarlo, levantándolo del suelo junto con él, moviéndolo de lado a lado con gran felicidad.

— ¡Sí! ¡Podremos ser amigos! ¡No! ¡Mejores amigos! —exclamaba entusiasmado.

— ¡Jyushimatsu cálmate! ¡Primeros seamos conocidos! ¡Co-no-ci-dos! —sentía la falta de aire al recibir ese apretujon tan inesperado, además del dolor físico que aún tenía su cuerpo— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Me duele! ¿¡De qué clase de circo saliste!?

— ¡No sé de qué me hablas! ¡Pero eres divertido!

Suspiro con pesadez, dejándose abrazar.

Esta sería una larga aventura.

 **-XSugarX-**

.

.

.

 _Tres días para el primer impacto._

* * *

 **Reviews sin responder:**

 **Manami Chiaki:** ¿Verdad que si? ¡Son muy pocas y de verdad necesitaba dedicarles un fic a esta pareja! ¡Muchas gracias, me hace feliz con el solo hecho de que la lea! espero no decepcionarle ¡Gracias por leer! *inserte un corazón azucarado aquí*

 **asdfghjkl:** ¡Sigo! (Buen nombre XD)

 **Tkm-pirata:** ¡Lo seeeee! ¡Mis bebes necesitaban un fic para ellos! ¡Aun que tenga masacre de por medio! ¡Ya he actualizado, lamento las demoras! y si~ todo le pasa muy rápido a nuestro Tottymalasvibrasmatsu XD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Me hace muy feliz!

 **000000000:** ¡OMG!¿Se imagina que no lo continué? Me daría un tiro por que la tengo toda planeada XD ¿en serio ya es de sus favoritos? ¡Muchas gracias! ;A;/ Y es que esta pareja no se podía quedar sin un fic ¡No, no! ¡Inaceptable! ¡Me alegra que le llamara la atención :'D! ¡Gracias por leer!

 **IrukiAureist:** ¡Me gusta su foto de perfil!¡La amo! -tenia que decirlo- ¡Aquí esta el capitulo! espero no me quedara tan mal ;7;/ ¡Muchas gracias por alagar mi forma de escribir, loa precio un montón! ¡Muchos saludos para usted!

* * *

¿Oye pero por que dice tres, si ya han pasado dos días desde que se conocieron? ¿No que tenia cuatro dias para conocerse?

Por que eso cuenta otro tipo de días queridos~ Muajajajajajajaja me gusta dejar con las dudas.

¡Ahora si, comienza definitivamente su viaje! ¡Todomatsu tiene muchas cosas en su mente que ordenar todavía! Pero ya no le sirve de nada quedarse es Sapporo, con al vida social y física arruinada ¿Que mejor que refrescar su adolescencia con una aventura junto a un desconocido? :D

XDDD ok ya me calmo, con esto ya puedo publicar en unos días~ uvu/

¡Muchas gracias por leer de verdad! ¡Me alegra que haya personas que les guste esta pareja! ;A;/ ¡Hacen a esta pobre autora feliz!

¡Gracias todos por leer! Nos vemos~


	3. Peach-sleepwalker

¡Annyong! (Cada día mejoro mis saludos! (?))

Yo debía terminar el sábado…lo prometí en Facebook…raiozzzzzzz :'V ¡Pues no los hago esperar!

 **Muchas gracias a: asdfghjkl, Manami Chiaki, 000000000000 y Knee socks123 por sus preciosos comentarios *inserte miles de corazones***

 **¡También gracias por los fav y follows, me hacen muy feliz! ¡Gracias tambien alos que solo Leen, ustedes algran mis dias!**

¡Gracias por esperar, responderé a sus mensaje abajo!

¡A lo que vamos!

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc, lamento las molestias. Todo lo que no entiendas ahora, lo entenderás después.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto " **-XSugarX-"** son separaciones especiales para este, nada mas por ahora, mas que violencia.

 _¡Enjoy!_

* * *

… _Osomatsu nii-san…_

 _Era de noche, mas así la luna no podía apreciarse como era debido por aquellas negras nubes que osaban posarse sobre la hermosa noche, aun así, las luces de la ciudad compensaban aquel hecho. Llovía con bastante fuerza, las personas en las calles llevaban sus paraguas de múltiples colores con el intento de cubrirse de la lluvia, algunos conversaban en sus teléfonos, otros llevaban enormes bolsas, sobre todo aquellos que salían de las grandes tiendas comerciales que parecía no cerrarían sino hasta unas horas más y también estaban los que simplemente querían llegar a casa rápido e intentar cubrirse de la lluvia._

 _...Osomatsu nii-san…_

 _Entre las calles los autos iban y venían pero en uno de aquellos autos se asomaban unos lindos y grandes ojos color rojo, que sin ningún tipo de reacción miraban por la ventana de aquel auto, como si estuviera mirando un punto inexistente en realidad._

… _Osomatsu nii-san…_

 _Esto podría ser completamente normal, él podría estar sumido en sus pensamientos como cualquier persona aparentemente normal, salvo que este chico solo tenía once años y tenía una respiración lenta y pausada. Como si estuviera durmiendo…_

… _Como si fuera un…_

— _¡OSOMATSU NII-SAN! —grito su hermano que parecía tener solo un año menos que el, Todomatsu._

— _¿¡QUE?! —despertó de golpe el mayor._

— _¡Hijos míos, no griten así! ¡Asustan a su madre! —les dijo la madre de ambos, Matsuyo, quien en ese minuto conducía, tratando de concentrarse en el camino._

— _Pero mama, Osomatsu nii-san estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos ¡De nuevo! —en ese minuto su madre paro en una luz roja y miro hacia atrás comprobando lo que decía su hijo— ¡Es horrible! ¡Da miedo!_

— _¡Hey! ¡Tú también lo haces y no te digo nada! —se quejó el hijo mayor, acusándolo con su mirada rojiza._

— _Tranquilo mi pequeño Todomatsu, solo estaba de sonámbulo…otra vez —dijo su madre al tiempo que soltaba una pequeña risita — Solamente no le vuelvas a gritar en ese estado, podría tener consecuencias. Eso va para ti también Osomatsu, tampoco le hagas eso a tu pequeño hermanito —volvió a conducir cuando la luz le dio verde_

— _¿Por qué es malo despertar a un sonámbulo? — pregunto el de ojos rojos._

 _Su madre se lo pensó un momento y luego respondió:_

— _Porque si lo despiertas podría quedar con algún problemita a la cabeza —obviamente esa no era una respuesta verdadera, ella sabía por qué no había que despertarlos, pero le parecía más factible explicarle la verdadera razón cuando fuera más grande. Aun eran unos niños y recientemente estaban pasando por una pequeña "crisis", por lo que era mejor ocultarle la realidad en este momento._

— _Umm…pero mama —dijo el castaño— ¡Osomatsu nii-san ya tiene problemas de la cabeza! —dijo como si fuera la más obvio del mundo._

— _¡Mira quién habla! ¡Hermanito insolente! —le replico el más grande, comenzando a despeinarle entre risas._

— _¡Osomatsu nii-san detente! —se quejó, sintiendo la mano de su hermano ir más fuerte._

— _¡Te enseñare a respetar mi autoridad!_

 _Matsuyo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante las ocurrencias de sus hijos._

 _Podría conservar esos recuerdos para siempre…_

 **Sugar.**

 **Capítulo 3: Peach-sleepwalker.**

Todomatsu se removió en su lugar, incomodo, dejando salir unos cuantos ruidos de molestia. Había tenido un sueño, una especie de recuerdo en donde aún era un niño, donde aún estaba con su hermano mayor, Osomatsu, sin preocupaciones.

Ahora quería llorar, pero no iba a dejarse, las personas pasan y el tiempo sigue. Si, así estaba mejor.

Comenzó a ver borroso sin querer.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, parpadeando un par de veces algo descolocado.

¿Dónde era que se encontraba?

Vio una figura borrosa a su lado que parecía mirarlo.

Se froto los ojos con ambas manos, para luego mirar hacia todas las direcciones completamente desubicado. Cuando miro hacia el lado, a aquella "figura borrosa", casi pega un grito al cielo.

Jyushimatsu estaba a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, cubriendo su boca con una de sus mangas. Sus pupilas se veían más grandes, como las de un grato.

Perturbador.

— ¿¡Jyushimatsu-san que está haciendo!? —del susto, trato de echarse hacia atrás, pero solo llego a chocarse contra la pared y una ventana.

Parpadeo un par de veces más, al ver como unas personas en otros asientos le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Ah claro, iban en un avión.

Se dio un bruto golpe mental.

— ¡Te miro! —respondió, volviendo a sonreír como de costumbre, como si mirar a las personas fijamente, fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿¡Pero por qué!? —volvió a preguntar, volviendo a sentarse como correspondía.

— Jajajaja ¡Es que Matsuno-kun da miedo! —Todomatsu lo miro ofendido para luego mirarlo con una expresión interrogante— Es decir, ¡Waaaaaa! ¿Cómo hace eso? ¡En serio, es impresionante! —se acercó mas al oji-rojo, quedando a cara a cara con él.

— ¿Eh? ¿H-Hacer qué? —estaba entre confundido y nervioso. No es que no le agradara estar cerca de este chico, pero no estaba acostumbrado a esa violación de su especial.

Aun que parecía que para Jyushimatsu la palabra "espacio vital", no existía.

— ¡Eso! Matsuno-kun se quedó toda una hora con los ojos completamente abierto, incluso en un momento me diste miedo — se alejó, mirando el techo del avión. Luego miro al castaño, sonriente y con ojos brillantes— ¿Duerme con los ojos abiertos? ¿Me enseñarías?

— ¡Ha! era eso…No sé si se podrá enseñar —rio un poco, no era algo que no le hubiera preguntado antes— Mi hermano mayor también podía hacerlo. Mama nos decía que éramos _"sonámbulos"_ de pequeños, como una excusa, porque la verdad era algo más complicada—explico, mientras el mayor asentía arrugando un poco el entrecejo — Pero solo tengo _"Lagoftalmos nocturno*"_ , es decir, a veces me duermo con los ojos abiertos sin darme cuenta.

Termino de explicar, tratando de no reír ante la expresión confundida del oji-ámbar. Cuando era más joven Osomatsu trato de explicárselo a él y puso la misma cara, pues no le entendía un carajo. Solo que en su caso, el de ojos rojos si se rio en su cara, lamentándose el nunca haber tenido una cámara para tomarle una foto y enmarcarla en su habitación.

— Suena… complicado —apretó un poco los labios en una sonrisa nerviosa— ¡Pero tiene sentido! La primera vez que fui a tu casa, también se durmió con los ojos abiertos~

Era cierto, el creyó que dormía de manera normal, pero cuando se dio cuenta a la mañana siguiente, en realidad se había dormido con los ojos abiertos.

Por alguna razón, le hubiera gustado ver la expresión de espanto que de seguro presencio Jyushimatsu.

— ¿Me lo dices a mí? ¡Tú pones los ojos viscos! ¿¡Hacia cuantas direcciones los mueves!? —le apunto acusadoramente, pero con un tono divertido en su voz.

— ¡PON! —uno de sus ojos se fue hacia arriba mientras que el otro lo mantuvo abajo, sacándole una risa a su compañero por aquella extraña habilidad. Bastante inútil, pero muy divertida.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana del avión, viendo algunos edificios que comenzaban a asomarse, ya casi llegaban a su destino: La monstruosa metrópolis que contenía todos los secretos de su hermano.

Apretó los labios, sintiendo un retorcijón en el estómago.

Todo le parece tan surrealista ahora, pero tiene que afrontarlo, pues el tomo aquella decisión de mandar a la mierda su vida cotidiana e irse a otra ciudad.

Suspira.

Sabe que apenas toquen tierra, todo lo que conoce cambiara, ya sea para bien o para mal. Mira a su lado a Jyushimatsu, quien se mantiene quieto mirando la pantalla del avión con alguna película barata y ochentera. Sonríe inconsciente, recordando como esa mañana se levantaron temprano solo para cumplir un pequeño capricho suyo.

"— _¡Jyushimatsu-san! Pintura —extiende su mano al de chaleco amarillo._

— _¡Aquí! —de un bolso negro, saca dos latas de pintura en aerosol uno de color negro y otro rosa. Ambos los entrega Todomatsu, quien asiente._

— _¿Cámara? —pregunta mientras pinta como todo un vándalo sobre los muros de la construcción._

— _¡Lista! —suelta con emoción, mostrando el teléfono rosado del menor entre sus mangas largas._

— _¿Dignidad?_

 _Jyushi hace una pausa, revisando el teléfono del oji-rosa, en específico el perfil de su "ex-mejor amigo", leyendo todos los comentarios que recibía en sus fotos de Instagram._

— _¡Intacta!_

— _No por mucho~ —ríe con la lata de pintura entre sus dedos, dándole el ultimo toque a su acto vandálico— Bien, hemos terminado, ahora si ¡Nos vamos! —sonriendo satisfecho, viendo con orgullo su obra de arte._

" _A Atsushi le gusta comparar tamaños en los camerinos - by: Peach-sleepwalker :3"_

Se ríe, ya que incluso le agrego una carita tierna y todo. Sabe que lo reconocerán en seguida en su escuela y revisaran su Instagram, pues ha firmado con su nombre de usuario, pero no le importa. Ya no necesita la aprobación de esos idiotas.

Y tampoco tiene a quien impresionar.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Matsuno-kun mira, ya llegamos! —Jyushi se aproximó a la ventana, pegando su cara a esta. Todomatsu se hizo un pequeño espacio entre la ventana y la cara de su compañero.

— Wow…es…enorme, nunca había venido a Tokio…—ahora podía ver con claridad los grandes edificios, las calles extensas, definitivamente se veía como la monstruosa ciudad que era.

Y en ese monstruo debía buscar sus respuestas.

Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, producto de un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna.

Jyushimatsu dirigió su mirada al más bajo, notando aquel espasmo proveniente de su cuerpo. No lo piensa demasiado y pasa uno de sus brazos por el cuello del menor quedando ambos pegados al pequeño ventanal del avión. Hombro con hombro, mejilla a mejilla. Todomatsu se sorprende por el acto, pero no lo mueve.

— ¿Jyushimatsu-san? —pronuncia, en buscando alguna mueca o una reacción distinta en su rostro, que no sea aquella sonrisa permanente.

— No te preocupes, pase lo que pase me quedo contigo ¡Aunque tengamos que recorrer todo Tokio y nos perdamos! ¿De acuerdo? —Todomatsu no sabe que pensar, pero no lo contradice y solo le regala una sonrisa, más un pequeño "gracias".

Aun eran desconocidos el uno del otro, pero este sujeto estaba completamente determinado en acompañarlo a donde fuera. Era de alguna manera, algo admirable.

El alta voz ha sonado, advirtiendo a sus pasajeros que abrochen sus cinturones y apaguen sus teléfonos. Estaban a punto de aterrizar.

Todomatsu piensa que si se hubieran conocido en circunstancias normales, hubiera podido ser buenos amigos, incluso "mejores amigos", como le dijo el chico la primera vez que se conocieron.

Jyushimatsu también lo piensa.

 **-XSugarX-**

En cuanto bajaron del avión, tomaron sus pocas cosas y salieron del aeropuerto. Caminaron por las calles malditamente transitadas, en busca de algún lugar para comer, pues se habían levantado temprano y no habían desayunado. Afortunadamente, entre todos los locales, grandes pantallas y edificios, se encontraron con un pequeño café, donde pudieron desayunar y descansar tranquilamente.

— ¡Menos mal conseguí boletos para un avión! No me hubiera gustado estar cuatro horas en el tren bala, me quedaría el trasero cuadrado —Jyushimatsu come de su pequeño pastel, contento con el resultado del viaje.

— ¿Viajas… mucho a Tokio? —pregunto Todomatsu al darse cuenta de que, incluso, el mayor se sabía el horario del tren bala. También trataba de sacar algún tema de conversación, desde que habían llenado lo único que habían hecho era comer y nada más.

Y sinceramente le desesperaba un poco no saber casi nada de Jyushimatsu.

¡Ni siquiera se sabía su apellido!

— ¡A veces! ¡Mi hermano mayor vive aquí! —suelta como si nada, comiendo otro bocado de su postre. El menor casi se atraganta con su té al escuchar aquello, tosiendo de manera exagerada ante la mirada sorprendida del castaño— ¿¡Matsuno-kun estas bien!?

— S-Solo…coff…estoy s-sorprendido ¿T-Tienes un hermano mayor? —consulta tratando de recuperar el aire. Esa no se la esperaba, pero era algún tipo de respuesta rebuscada para su comportamiento, pues esa podía ser la razón por la que lo ayudaba.

Quizá se ha puesto en su lugar, pensando en cómo sería si él perdiera a su hermano mayor y decidió ayudarlo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! El trabaja aquí en Tokio~ —responde más calmado, al ver que el menor está bien…por fuera— Aun que es bastante joven para el tipo de trabajo que tiene… —miro al techo, pensando en lo que había dicho.

— Ya veo... —no del todo conforme, se queda con aquella respuesta. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que el oji-ámbar le contaba algo de él o su familia, pues desde los días anteriores, a cada pregunta que le hacía, contestaba con palabras vagas o sin sentido.

Miro por la ventana del pequeño café.

 _Osomatsu también ha estado aquí_. Se dice mentalmente, él también ha recorrido estas calles y posiblemente comido en el mismo café

 _Junto a su desconocido amante._

No lo sabe, pero puede suponerlo.

Estando metido en sus pensamientos, no advierte que Jyushimatsu ha estado un buen rato tratando de llamar su atención.

— Matsuno-kun~ ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —consulta con la cuchara en la boca, mientras balancea sus pies bajo la mesa.

— ¿Eh? —da un respingo, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, sacando rápidamente de un pequeño bolso color café, una libreta con algunas "pistas"— Bueno lo primero sería…em…encontrar el _"Chibi'den",_ pero no sé dónde se encuentra —lo miro a los ojos. Jyushimatsu parece estar pensando.

Se quedan en un pequeño silencio. Todomatsu piensa que quizá Jyushi podría tener alguna idea de donde estaba.

O eso esperaba, porque no quería recorrerse Tokio entero. Si, tenía experiencia caminando por horas de tienda en tienda, pero no había que abusar.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya se! —se levantó golpeando sus manos contra la pequeña mesa, sobresaltando al oji-rosa.

Camino determinado hasta la barra donde se hacían los pedidos, colándose al principio de la fila y apoyando ambos brazos sobre el mostrador.

— Jyushimatsu-san… Estás loco—lo observo confundido y la vez divertido. Le estaba conversando a la cajera, quien le respondía a todo con una mueca nerviosa y palabras titubeantes, pues debía atender más clientes y el solo le retrasaba.

Finalmente se devolvió con una mueca reluciente.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto en un tono irónico, pestañeando repetidas veces mientras apoyaba su cara en una de sus manos.

— ¡Ya sé dónde hay que ir! —rio aplaudiendo con sus mangas largas. Las personas a su alrededor lo miraron como si fuese un alíen y los que estaban en la fila con rabia. Todomatsu vio esto y decidió intervenir antes de que algo se saliera de control en ese lugar.

— Si…será mejor que nos apuremos mientras aún hay luz de día, no creo que salir de noche sea la mejor opción, menos con esta cara —sugirió refiriéndose a los peligros que podría haber, pues si bien la ciudad era grande, lo rumores se esparcen rápido y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algún idiota pensara que _"Osomatsu estaba de vuelta"._

 _Y él conoce los rumores de sobra._

Quería evitar volver a pasar por ese tipo de cosas el mayor tiempo posible.

— ¡Oh entonces vamos, vamos! —tomo sus manos arrastrándolo hasta la salida, hablando sobre lo que debían hacer y donde irían.

— ¡Jyushimatsu-san! ¡Espera! — trato de hablar, pero el más alto le seguía tironeando.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡El viaje en metro es rápido así que todo estará bien!

— ¡Jyushimatsu-san! ¡Idiota! ¡La cuenta! ¡LA CUENTA!

 **-XSugarX-**

Tomaron el metro luego de haber pagado, de paso disculpándose con la pobre cajera, quien solo reía nerviosa ante la actitud de ambos chicos. El viaje fue corto como dijo el castaño, solo una media hora y ya estaban en su destino, aunque claro, eso no evito que Todomatsu pasara algún tipo de vergüenza cuando Jyushimatsu se puso a cantar con un guitarrista en el metro.

Pero ahora debían enfrentar otra cosa. Pues en ese momento, se encontraban a las afueras de la estación del metro de…

— Dime que estamos donde creo que es…—susurro con emoción contenida, los ojos del Matsuno parecían brillar mirando todo a su alrededor.

— Shiiiiiibuuuuuyaaa…—leyó el mayor el letrero que estaba a la entrada del metro _: "Estación de Shibuya*"_ — ¡Sip! Estamos justo en el lugar donde la amable cajera me dijo —sonrió satisfecho, apoyando sus manos cubiertas en su cintura.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

— ¿¡Estas _bienstrike_!? —Jyushimatsu se volteó en modo de alerta, buscando algún tipo de peligro. Pero solo se encontró con el menor con las manos en las mejillas, sonrojado y sonriente.

— ¿No lo ves? ¡Es Shibuya! ¡SHIBUYA! —apunto hacia todos lados, completamente emocionado— El distrito comercial más famoso de Tokio, mejor dicho de Japón ¡Oh por dios! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! —era una cara nueva para Jyushimatsu, pues por los pocos días que llevaban las únicas caras que había visto de él era de miedo o furia.

 _Es adorable._

— ¿Eh? ¿Matsuno-kun conoces Shibuya? —pregunta con verdadera curiosidad, pues hasta donde el sabia el castaño nunca había pisado Tokio.

— ¿¡Cómo no conocerlo!? ¡Es completamente famoso! ha salido en diversos juegos, animes y mangas. Incluso un cantante alemán tiene una canción con su nombre —comenta mientras mira fijamente a Jyushimatsu— Pero lo mejor de todo… ¡Son las tiendas de ropa!

— ¡Oh! ¡Como en el edificio 109*! —apunta al edificio que estaba justo frente a la estación de donde habían salido, un edificio grisáceo y bastante grande, con un logo en la punta que decían en letras rojas "109".

— ¡Si, exacto! Mis compañeras de clase hablaban de eso todo el tiempo, de cómo sería ir al 109 y gastar su fortuna en ese lugar —suspira, pensando en la envidia que les causaría en ese momento. Pero luego su felicidad se fue por el caño, Jyushi lo miro sorprendido por ese cambio tan repentino— Pensar que por ellas me gustan este tipo de cosas…

Jyushimatsu estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía a Todomatsu, pues este mismo le había explicado el domingo luego de que su celular recibiera un montón de mensajes ofensivos diciendo lo "hipócrita" que era. Si bien no sabía concretamente los detalles, podía deducir que Todomatsu había actuado de una manera distinta al entrar a la secundaria, probablemente en busca de popularidad.

No estaba seguro, pero fuera lo que fuera, no le importaba y no le incumbía.

Iba a reconfortarlo con alguna de sus sonrisas, pero casi de inmediato siente una pequeña descarga tras su nuca. Aprovechando que Todomatsu seguía distraído con las luces de las pantallas y las personas extravagantes que pasaban a su alrededor, se volteó rápidamente buscando con la mirada a quien ha producido ese efecto en él.

Nada.

— ¡Hey, Hey! Creo que debemos buscar el Chibi'den por ahora, las calles a estas horas están muy llenas ¡Y eso apesta! —el más bajo le dirige su mirada rosada, asintiendo un par de veces. A él tampoco le gustaban las multitudes

— ¡Si, tienes razón! Busquemos ese lugar —mira una última vez el edificio 109 como si le dijera "adiós, nos vemos, sueño inalcanzable"

— Después podemos darnos una vuelta en el 109 ¡Quizá me consiga hasta un bate nuevo! ¿Qué te parece? —le sugiere

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Vamos hagamos esto rápido! —ve como las masas comienza a cruzar aquella calle en forma de cruz y el comienza a hacer lo mismo, con el oji-ámbar siguiéndole de cerca.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Hustle, Hustle! ¡Muscle, Muscle! —ambos se ponen en marcha, junto a los extraños ruidos que suelta el mayor.

Jyushimatsu con disimulo se voltea nuevamente. No va decirle a Todomatsu aun, porque aquello lo alteraría y desistiría de su meta.

Pues sabe que alguien ya los ha descubierto.

 **-XSugarX-**

Estuvieran un buen rato dando vueltas por los alrededores de la zona, tratando de buscar algún local o si quiera un cartel que les dijera dónde estaba el susodicho "Chibi'den". He incluso en algún momento, Todomatsu se aferró al brazo del castaño, por miedo a perderse en la multitud del cruce frente al edificio 109, por el cual debieron pasar muchas veces, cada vez más lleno que el anterior.

Nunca en su vida vio tantas personas cruzando la calle.

Finalmente y ya habiendo desperdiciado algunas horas se detuvieron en un callejón donde habían algunos restaurantes y locales menores.

— ¡Donde se supone que esta! —grito completamente estresado.

— Eh… ¡No tengo idea! —soltó con aquella boba sonrisa en su rostro. El pequeño Matsuno lo miro mal.

— Demonios…a este paso nunca lo encontraremos…—suspiro y reviso la hora en un edificio algo lejano.

 _6:33 PM._

El cielo se veía más oscuro y los focos de las calles prontamente serian encendidos. Y pensar que habían llegado a las once de la mañana. Ambos chicos suspiraron con algo de cansancio, más Todomatsu, pues parecía que al mayor no se le acababa la energía.

Cuando iban a seguir su camino, una chica de baja estatura, cabello castaño grisáceo y unos lindos ojos azules. Paso frente a ellos, con una sesta entre sus manos, cubierta por una fina tela de color blanco. Jyushimatsu al verla decidió acercársele rápidamente.

Todomatsu quiso detenerle, pues podía espantarla, pero fue muy tarde, él ya estaba casi sobre la pobre chica.

— ¡Oye disculpa! ¿Puedes ayudarnos? —la chica en cuestión se dio media vuelta, encarando al más alto, retrocedió n poco pues Jyushi era bastante alto para ella.

— S-Si está a mi alcance, claro que si…—dijo casi en un susurro pero sonriendo levemente, logrando que la cara de Jyushimatsu se iluminara.

— ¡Oh muchas gracias! Veras, yo y mi amigo estamos buscando el "Chibi'den" ¿Sabes dónde está? —pregunto amablemente, a lo que la chica sonrió encantada.

— ¡Claro! Yo trabajo ahí, pueden seguirme si gustan —Jyushi se giró hasta Todomatsu, quien miraba nervioso desde la lejanía.

— Matsuno-kun ¡Ella va ayudarnos! —grito a su compañero.

La más baja parpadeo perpleja, al ver como el de ropas rosadas se acercaba hasta ellos.

— ¿M…Matsuno-kun? —sus ojos azules se abrió de sobre manera al ver al menor de los dos chicos— ¿¡Osomatsu-san es usted!?

— ¿Eh? —los dos jóvenes la miraron con serias dudas en su cabeza.

Los tres se quedaron en la mitad del callejón.

Uno desubicado, el otro desorbitado y la chica con una seria parálisis mental.

 **-XSugarX-**

La pequeña mujercita, quien resultó ser la empleada del Chibi´den los condujo hasta el pequeño restaurante, que estaba solo a unos cuantos locales más de distancio de donde ellos estaban antes. Resultaba que ese pequeño local era uno especializado en "vender oden", claro tenían otros platillos, pero ese parecía ser el predilecto.

Los sentó frente al mostrador, sirviéndoles unos vasos de jugo, pues como el local aun no abría sus puertas, no tenía nada preparado. Ellos comenzaron a explicarle tranquilamente, el porqué de su parecido con Matsuno Osomatsu, aclarándole que el solo era su hermano menor.

— ¡Wow! Ya lo entiendo…lamento haberle confundido al principio, es que quizá usted no lo sepa pero…

— Si, sé que Osomatsu solía decir que no tenía familia…Es compresible que pesara que era el, tenemos la misma cara —hizo el amago de una sonrisa amarga, cortando las palabras de la empleada.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Quizá era para protegerlo —la chica del cabello largo le sonrió tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente

— Es extraño pero… ¿Cómo conoce a mi hermano mayor?

— ¡Oh, él era un cliente recurrente en este lugar! No lo conocí muy bien, solo lo vi un par de veces y siempre iba acompañado —comento, recordado muy bien a aquel chico de curiosos ojos rojos— El jefe siempre se quejaba de él, diciendo que era un "maldito borracho"

— Ya veo…

— ¿No hay posibilidad de hablar con su jefe? —pregunto el de camiseta negra, con los brazos apoyados en el mostrador.

— Estoy segura que podrían hablar con él, pero desafortunadamente no se encuentra esta semana, se fue en un viaje para encontrar "El oden perfecto" —puso los ojos en blanco, como si hablar del susodicho "oden" le causara hastío— Saben…me está dando curiosidad sus preguntas y yo también les tengo unas.

— ¡Adelante pequeña! —exclamó el más alto.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace es esta ciudad el hermano menor de Osomatsu-san? Más aun… ¿Qué lo trae a este pequeño local? —pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

El oji-rosa se tensó.

— Bueno…no te asuste ¿Si? —ante todo, Todomatsu era un caballero, no quería largarle la verdad sin prepárala antes. Ella asintió lentamente con una mueca preocupada— Mi hermano mayor murió hace dos semanas —seguido de soltar aquello, decidió ahogar sus "penas" en su propio vaso de jugo.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¿En serio?—exclamo la oji-azul, completamente espantada.

Esto les llamo la atención a ambos chicos.

— ¿Eh? ¿No lo sabía? —pregunto Jyushimatsu, dejando la pajilla de su jugo de naranja.

— La verdad, había escuchado rumores por parte de los clientes y mi jefe, sobre que Osomatsu-san había tenido algún tipo de "altercado" ¡Pero no creí que estuviera muerto! —ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. El de cabello marrón analizo sus palabras, ahora teniendo una ligera idea de cómo "funcionaban" los rumores en aquella ciudad. Sin duda, un dato útil— ¿Y…como…cómo murió?

Todomatsu volvió a realidad cuando ella volvió a preguntar,

— No lo sé… Las autoridades llegaron a mi casa hace dos semanas y me dijeron "Su hermano fue hallado muerto en un callejo del centro", no me dejaron verlo, dijeron que estaba irreconocible —explico, suspirando pesadamente.

— Mis condolecías Matsuno-kun…—lamenta, pero el de ojos claros le niega repetidas veces con la cabeza.

— ¡No, está bien! Esto explica tu pregunta, pues esta mi razón de estar aquí en Tokio y justamente en este bar —le guiño un ojo en un acto coqueto.

— ¿La razón?

— ¡Matsuno-kun viajo a Tokio para buscar respuestas! —la oji-azul miro a aquel chico de un solo cabello tras su nuca atentamente, buscando mas que solo una vaga respuesta.

— En Sapporo, unos sujetos me confundieron con él y soltaron muchas cosas que yo desconocía de mi hermano, como aquel extraño sobre nombre por el cual me llamaron, "Sugar" —agrego viendo la necesidad de respuesta de la pequeña empleada.

Esta junto sus dos manos en un aplauso inesperado.

— ¡Oh! _¡Sugar!_ He escuchado algo de eso —Todomatsu le prestó especial atención a aquella frase, ella lo nota y decide contarle lo que sabe— Se dice por las calles de Shibuya, que a Osomatsu-san le gustaba ser llamado _Sugar_ , nadie sabe por qué y siempre que le preguntabas te respondía con otra pregunta.

— ¿Pregunta? ¿Qué pregunta? —Jyushi ahora también estaba al tanto de la conversación, dejando de lado su vaso ya vacío.

— No estoy muy segura, como saben no tuve mucho contacto con Osomatsu-san como para preguntarle…—baja la cabeza, pensando en lo inútil que era su información en ese punto.

— Demonios…—susurro Todomatsu, abatido por la poca información que estaba recibiendo.

— ¡Ha! ¡Aquellos tipos también nombraron que tu hermano tenía un amante! —recordó el hiperactivo chico, mirando a su compañero con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Es cierto ¿Sabes algo de eso? —con las esperanzas renovadas, se dirigió a la chica de la flor en el cabello.

Asintió con la cabeza muchas veces.

— Sé que venía con algunas personas a este local, en especial una, no recuerdo bien su nombre ¡Pero sé que mi jefe tiene el su número anotado en una libreta! —ella les dio la espalda rebuscando en algunos estantes, la susodicha libreta.

— ¿Lo tiene? —Todomatsu pensó en lo raro que era tener el número de alguien y no saber su nombre.

Aun que si analizaba su situación, estaba con un desconocido, el cual ni su apellido se sabe, en otra ciudad en busca de respuesta para que el espíritu maligno de su hermano no viniera a tírale calumnias.

Súper normal.

— Para emergencias~ —rio divertida ante la cara de confusión de ambos chicos— Cuando lo vean, lo entenderán— en uno de los estantes saco una pequeña libreta en donde un numero estaba anotado, aunque la letra era tan fea que el nombre casi no era legible— Ah jefe~ Podría escribir mejor.

Con algo de dificultad logro escribir el numero correcto en otro papel, esta vez, con numero legibles. Saco el papel y se lo entrego a Todomatsu, quien reacciono con una expresión brillante, alegre.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Fuiste muy amable en ayudarnos! —Jyushi estrecho sus manos con las de la chica, quien solo reía nerviosa ante el contacto.

— No es mucho, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora…en verdad me hubiera gustado hacer algo más por el hermano menor de Osomatsu-san —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con una pequeña mueca de arrepentimiento— Al menos en aquel papel he anotado mi número, si tiene más dudas llámeme y tratare de ayudarlos, incluso convenceré a mi jefe de proveerme de información para ustedes.

— ¡Eres tan amable~! —dijo el de ojos ámbar, apachurrando sus propio cachetes.

— ¡No te preocupes! Nos has ayudado mucho —miro a su compañero con una sonrisa más confiada que cuando llego esa mañana a Tokio— Entonces ¿Nos vamos? —comenzó a caminar a la salida del pequeño restaurante.

— ¡Vamos, quiero comprar un bate en el 109! —rio el mayor caminando detrás de Todomatsu.

La oji-azul al escuchar aquello, les llamo nuevamente.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Una última cosa antes de que se vayan! —ambos se voltearon a verla, ella anoto algo en un papel de su libreta y se los entrego— En el edificio 109, busquen la tienda "Savory Shores" y entréguenles esta nota~

— ¿Umm? ¿Para qué? —pregunto sacando su celular color rosado para anotar los números en el camino. No lo había encendido en todo el día, pues debía apagar los datos móviles antes de que los mensajes amenazantes contra su persona le llegaran como un golpe en la cara.

— Cuando lo veas lo entenderán —sonrió mientras les despedía con la mano— No olviden volver aquí algún día y comer algo~

Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a su siguiente destino.

Prometiendo internamente, volver algún día.

 **-XSugarX-**

El reloj de las grandes pantallas anunciaba la hora punta del cruce frente a la torre 109.

 _8:00 PM_

Tanto Jyushimatsu como Todomatsu, ahora estaban en frente de ese gran edificio, escuchando el bullicio de fondo, de las personas que cruzaban la calle en masa.

El castaño más bajo, reviso sus contactos de su teléfono, observándolos fijamente.

 _ **Hana.**_

 _ **Numero: 080 XX98 07XX**_

 _ **Desconocido.**_

 _ **Numero: 080 XX11 42XX**_

Ahora poseían dos números de teléfonos nuevos, de todos los que había borrado anteriormente y una nota. El primer paso para encontrar respuestas estaba hecho, ahora solo debía saber utilizar la información recibida de la mejor manera posible.

Ambos se quedaron afuera del edificio 109 mirando sus grandes puertas. Se miraron entre si y decidieron avanzar en búsqueda de la susodicha tienda. Esperando encontrar alguna otra pista de utilidad.

— ¿Entramos~?

— En marcha.

Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

.

.

.

 _2 días para el primer impacto._

* * *

 **(*)** **Lagoftalmos nocturno:** _Esto es lo que Todomatsu y Osomatsu tienen, y harán bien en recordarlo, pues sera importante mas adelante_. El lagoftalmo nocturno es la incapacidad de cerrar los parpados completamente durante el sueño. No tiene una edad concreta de aparición, pero es muy común en los menores de edad. Esto es bastante peligroso pues puede causar problemas en los ojos. (Todomatsu la tiene en un menor grado)

 **(*) Shibuya:** Un distrito comercial y de entretenimiento dentro de Tokio, que forma parte de los "23 barrios especiales" del mismo. Shibuya es muy conocido por los jóvenes menores de 30 años, principalmente porque aquí se encuentran un montón de tiendas comerciales entre ellos el "109". Destaco también, que este barrio tiene múltiples apariciones y menciones en muchos juegos, animes y mangas. Por ejemplo el juego _"The World end's with You"_ está situado en Shibuya.

 **(*) Edificio 109:** El edificio antes mencionado, es un conjunto de tiendas que van en forma circular por dentro. De aquí, han salido múltiples modas como "las Gyaru" (Como Jyushiko, quien es parte de esta sub-cultura).

* * *

 **Reviews sin responder:**

 **asdfghjkl** : Jajaja, no importa, es original XD Igual shippeo el AtsuTodo~ y me lastimo sola haciendo a Atsushi malo *cries* ¡Jyushi tiene le poder para protejer a Totty y sabe como usarlo! XD ¡Oh si! Pienso mucho los titulos para los capitulos, todos relacionados con dulces, me legro que le gusten *7*/ ¡Es un placer para mi escribir de esta pareja! y le agradezco mucho que me lea *inserte corazones*

 **Manami Chiaki:** ¡Jyushi el parte madre por siempre! (? Que bien que le guste el sufrimiento de Totty, por que habrá mas XDDDD y Osooooooooo siiiiii, no va dejar de sorprendernos, menos con sus amantes (? XD ok ya. Jajajajajaajaja me mato eso de chibita! De alguna mera es ingenioso XD ¡Espero le guste este cap! ;v;/ gracias por comentar.

 **000000000000:** sjdbxhbchbsjchhsdbcbsdcbsd ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tampoco me gustan esas historias donde al tecer capitulo ya se dicen te amo tengamos 50 niños aun que seas hombre! (? ¡Ohhhh siiiii, ya se nos vienen los primeros matsus~! ¡Y nuestro osomatsu tiene muchas mas cosas escondidas que desean ser descubiertas! ¡Muuuuuuuchassss gracias por fangirlear, me hace tan feliz leer eso! *inserte estrellitas*

 **Knee socks123:** Ajajajaja y lo peor es que todos mis fic's tienen algo con misterio ( y sus cosas ocultas, Rendezvous y sus invitado, ahora esta Sugar con los secretos de Oso) I'm sorry, ohhhh usted me hace tan feliz siguiendome en todos lados ;v; un pequeño y lindo angel! Pues no según la policía, el esta bastante muerto (? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar c:!

* * *

Ahora tienen su primer paso para su búsqueda de respuestas, pero no todo es tan fácil en esta vida…menos si quien escribe soy yo huehuehue~

Esta vez no pelee con la historia, si no con el titulo de esta misma. Este capitulo se iba a llamar _"Peach-Sugarwalker"_ , pero si bien todos los títulos tienen relación con cosas dulces, a este no le halle sentido, por lo que solo lo deje como "Peach- Sleepwalker", espero este bien y les guste ;v; XDDDDDD

Investigue mucho para este capitulo y basicamente me hice un mapa de todo lo que recorrian estos dos XD. También he agregado el "Barrio de Shibuya" y no dudo que agregue otros barrios ¡Si tiene sugerencias, pueden decírmelas!

Bueno es todo por ahora, me despido con mucho amor para ustedes!

¡Gracias todos por leer! Nos vemos~

PD: ¡Entren al grupo JyushiTodo/TodoJyushi en facebook! ¡Es hermoso! ;7;


End file.
